Addicted
by DaniLee123
Summary: Dane is a new kid at Coates who catches Drake's attention when he sees that she could be worse than him. But will she become another enemy or will she be able to see past his sadist demeanor? Summary is not that good please read though! DrakexOC. Named after a Saving Abel song.
1. Chapter 1

"Sit down and try not to tear at each other's throats for once in your lives," the receptionist snapped at Drake and Diana. They sat down on the bench outside the counselor's office and glared at each other for a few seconds before their gaze then focused on the girl that walked into the office, followed by a tall man in a suit.

"New student," the man told the receptionist as he placed his hands on the counter and Drakes eyes locked on the gun in its holster inside his jacket.

"PBPD. Why would someone need a police escort? Looks like we just found your long-lost sister," Diana sneered.

Drake shot a glare at her. "Shut up before I smear your face all over this damn school."

"Name?" the receptionist asked without looking up from the computer.

"Dane Davis," the officer replied.

"Records?"

The officer handed a slightly larger than average folder to the receptionist's awaiting hand. She opened it up and glanced over the files. Her eyes widened and she immediately shot a look of fear towards Dane and the officer.

"136 times?" she tried to whisper but her fear caused this phrase to be heard around the office, forcing everyone to stop what they're doing and listen intently.

The officer shot a look at everyone and looked back at the receptionist. "It doesn't need to be discussed at the moment."

"It is if she presents a risk to the other students."

The officer pulled out a bottle of Risperdal. Drake knew exactly what it was. His therapist said if his nightmarish thoughts were becoming more frequent, he would be placed on it. It was stronger than his medication. This meant she was worse than him. _Wait till Caine hears this, _he thought with a smile.

"One of these twice a day will keep her calm. It will automatically refill at the end of each month and be shipped here. One time you miss the medication she will immediately feel the consequences, so I'd advise that you make sure she continues to get these no matter what." The officer then pulled out a small, clear box filled with syringes with a milky yellow substance and handed it to the receptionist. "Just in case she has an episode."

The receptionists eyes widened and the officer just said, "Don't worry, she's never had one. She's rather quiet and stays out of everyone's way. Her foster parents just don't want to deal with her anymore. And don't worry, she can't talk."

"What do you mean she can't talk?"

"Just read the files," he called out as he left the office and sped off in a police SUV.

The receptionist turned to Dane. "It'll take a few minutes to get your classes and dorm room together so you can just take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Dane slid into a seat next to Drake in the bench, pulled out her iPod, and soon Drake could hear 'Addicted' by Saving Abel coming from her earphones. He smiled to himself. _Good taste in music, _he thought.

"Dane?" the receptionist called but Dane wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were closed and head was leaned back, enjoying her music. "Dane," the receptionist called again. "Drake, nudge her."

He nudged her and she immediately shot him a What-Do-You-Want look. "She's calling you." He nodded towards the receptionist, who was holding out her paperwork. Dane just got up, grabbed the papers, and headed for the hallway to the school. But before she completely left the office she looked over at Drake as he was being called into the counselor's office with Diana. He turned to look back at her and she just continued down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't think Chapter 1 gave this story enough justice to keep anyone wanting more so I added Chapter 2. I actually have numerous chapters done, but I'm posting a little at a time to see what people think. Hope you like this chapter! This is where the story gets interesting…**

"Come in," the counselor said, annoyed already that class had barely started and Drake and Diana were already fighting. 'What is it this time?"

"Drake thought it would be funny to take my phone and throw it into the courtyard," Diana whined.

"Oh shut up! Why don't you tell her that you poured hot oatmeal all over my hand?" Drake snapped.

The counselor held up her hand, silencing them. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "You guys are already giving me a headache. Drake, get to class and Diana, go get your phone then head to your classes. And if I see you guys in here one more time this week, I will talk to the Dean about community service on campus."

"No!" they both shouted.

"Then knock it off."

Growling, Drake got up, grabbed his bag and stormed down the hallway to Algebra. As he was rounding the last corner something small hit him in the chest. He looked down and saw Dane looking up at him before she went around him and further down the hall, carrying a bag with the Coates Academy uniform in it. He rolled his eyes and continued to go towards Algebra. As he reached for the handle he could hear laughing and joking going on inside of the classroom. He yanked the door open and the classroom immediately fell silent. He smiled his shark grin and sauntered over to his table that he shared with no one in the back corner. As he threw his bag on the table his eyes immediately locked on a bag and notebook that was on the seat next to him. He remembered seeing this bag, he remembered seeing this recently. Like this morning recently…

Just as he thought this, Dane swung open the door in her uniform and walked over to the seat next to him. She slumped into her seat and rested her head in her arms on the tabletop. He was just sitting there, staring at her. _Who does this girl think she is? Doesn't she know who she's sitting next to? _

Diana slipped into the room and sat next to Caine, who barely noticed she had come in. In fact no one really noticed she had walked in, even Mr. Havenhill, the teacher. They were all turned in their seats, staring at Drake, who was trying to kill Dane with his eyes. And Dane didn't even care. She was more interested in what her friends were texting her.

That was when Drake did something people never thought he would do. He _left her alone. _He just turned in his seat so he was facing the board and kept quiet.

Diana nudged Caine. "I don't think Drake is feeling himself," she smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Drake would just hit her. It would be more entertaining," Caine said out loud causing the class to turn their attention to Drake once again.

Drake turned his attention to the closest kid that was watching. "Unless you want to be found in the courtyard torn to shreds, I suggest you turn around and mind your fucking business."

The kid immediately turned back around and the class tried to go back to normal. When the bell rang Drake sat and waited for Dane to get up. She waited until everyone left before she picked up her bag and notebook and walked to her next class. Drake followed.

"Next class you should find a new seat. I don't like sharing tables," he growled into her ear.

She continued to walk, ignoring him.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he snapped.

She kept walking to the Language Arts wing of the building.

Drake shoved her into the closest wall so hard he heard her back crack. He placed his hands on the wall on each side of her head, pinning her in front of him.

"Are you deaf?" he screamed in her face.

She continued to glare at him, threatening him with her blue eyes. _Why was she not scared of him? _

When Dane saw that he wasn't going to move, she made him move. She put her hand square on his face and shoved him to the side. He staggered a bit and grabbed her by the hair pulling her closer to him. Dane could feel his hot breath sweep over her neck and a chill went down her spine. She was in this position before, and the outcome did not end well.

"Listen to me whore," he growled into her ear. "I don't know who you were at your other school and I don't care. I am in charge here and you listen to me." He smiled. "You're kind of cute. It's a shame I'll have to break your pretty little face soon." He let her go and she turned to face him. She spit in his face and turned to run before he could grab her again.

"Wow Drake, you going to take that from her?" Diana sneered, walking up with Caine, who wore a smug look, as Drake was wiping his face with his sleeve.

Drake smashed his hand into a nearby locker and stormed off to his own Language Arts class. He walked in 2 minutes late, but he was usually late, and the teacher knew better than to question Drake. He was about to go to his usual seat in the back when he noticed Dane sitting next to a window and an open seat next to her.

"Hello Dane," he sneered and smiled when he noticed her tense up. _Well at least as she can hear. _"I missed you during passing period."

She continued to stare out the window, seeming to ignore him.

"Hey," he snapped grabbing her shoulder. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you." She shrugged him off and pulled out her iPod. Before she could turn it on, Drake snatched it out of her hands and jumped up from his seat, holding the iPod high above his head. Dane jumped, trying to grab her iPod back, but she was still a few inches short. She gave Drake the same threatening look she gave out in the hall.

By now the whole class had stopped to watch, happy that Drake was picking on someone other than him. Some who saw what had happened in the hall even pulled out their phones videotaping what they knew was going to end in a fight. Dane continued to jump, trying to get her iPod back while Drake just stood there laughing.

"I'll give it back when you ask for it nicely." Since Dane couldn't talk she just held out her hand and gave him a Give-It-Back-Or-Else look. "Nah ah, I said _ask_ for it."

Dane came closer, still holding out her hand while Drake just shook his head. With a death look, Dane kicked Drake below the belt. He instantly dropped to the floor and Dane retrieved her iPod and turned to go back to her seat and stare out the window, not giving a damn for the blonde boy on the floor with tears in his eyes. He soon gained his strength again and grabbed Dane by the neck, hoisting her into the air and up against the wall.

"You must really want to get yourself killed whore," he snapped as she raked her nails at his hand trying to at least loosen his grip. She kicked her feet out at him trying anything to make him let go. She finally was able to connect her shoe to one of his ribs and with a gasp of breath he let go and she scrambled to her desk, grabbing her bag and notebook and storming out the door. A wheezing Drake grabbed his bag and followed, leaving their shocked Language Arts class behind.

When Dane heard a second pair of footsteps following behind her, she picked up her pace. When she heard the steps getting closer, she began to run. She had trained herself to run from anything for a long period of time and she ran across the campus to the girls' dorm rooms and ran up 4 flights of stairs to room 412. Up the stairs two, three steps at a time. The following footsteps began to sound farther and farther away and his wheezing combined with heavy breathing began to give her hope. She grabbed her key from her pocket and shoved it into the deadlock. She flung the door open and swung it closed but a _thunk_ was heard instead of a _click. _Her heart dropped as Drake shoved the door open, pushing Dane to the bed. He slammed the door closed and locked it, leaning against the wooden frame.

"Dammit Dane now I'm out of breath," he growled as small beads of sweat collected on his forehead. She glanced into the mirror and noticed she didn't even break a sweat. _New record, _she mused. "Good thing no one wants to share a room with you," he grinned his famous shark grin and walked over to the side of the bed as Dane pushed herself closer to the wall, trying to get away from him. "Guess I could stay here all night." He grinned and climbed onto the bed, waiting for her to make the next move. She immediately jumped up and tried to go for the door but Drake grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the bed. "Tsk tsk tsk," murmured as he forced her closer to him. "You just never listen do you?"

He pressed her closer to him, smiling as she started to shake in his arms. _This could be fun. _Dane finally tensed up and kneed him in the groin.

"You fucking slut!" Drake roared as he punched her in her nose, causing her to drop immediately. A whimper escaped her throat and Drake was surprised she was able to make any noise at all. He smiled and kicked her in the ribs. Another whimper. His grin got bigger and he kneeled down so he was face to face with her swelling face. "I'll be back later." He walked over to her dresser and picked up her key. "I'll need to make myself a copy if I want to come back whenever I want." With a smirk he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Dane flinched when she heard the click of the deadbolt being turned. Slowly she got up and staggered to the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw the two newly acquired shiners on each side of her swollen nose. Tears formed in her eyes. _No matter what I do, I always become someone's punching bag. _She stumbled back to her bed. She turned on her iPod and rocked herself to sleep, crying, to the sound of 'Sorry" by Buckcherry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I see people are reading this and I hope they think it's good so this is Chapter 3. Please R&R good and bad reviews I don't care I want to see what you think of this. Btw in case anyone was a bit confused, the italics are when Dane is thinking. I have to give her some kind of voice. **

Drake walked into the dining hall with his food and sat at his table with Caine and Diana. Caine gave him his usual grin. "So how's the girlfriend?"

"Shut up," Drake snapped around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"You know I don't even see her in here."

"She's probably not in the mood to show off her new nose."

"Jeez Drake you already broke her nose?"

"She kicked me in the crotch."

"And spit in your face," Diana chimed in. "And kicked you in your ribs."

Drake glared at Diana. "Anyways, I guess you could say we're roommates now," he said with a grin.

Caine snorted. "Like she would ever want to even spend a millisecond with you."

Drake's Blackberry Storm buzzed and Drake immediately grabbed his plate and headed to the dorms.

"Where you going?" Caine yelled.

Drake just grinned and gave Caine a wink before he walked out the doors.

Dane was finally starting to slip into a deep slumber when she heard her door slam. She pulled herself into a tighter ball under the covers hoping that he would do just a quick sweep over and leave. No turning on the light, no little Drake games, just quiet until Dane dies of starvation, holed up in this small dorm room.

But the darkness under the covers became a little lighter when she heard the flick of the light switch. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing he would just go away. Then the comforting heat that accumulated under the covers vanished under a wave of cool air. She opened one eye just a millimeter and closed it instantly when she saw Drake's gray eyes looking back at her.

"Honey I'm home," he smiled, grabbing her ankle and dragging her closer to him on the bed. She was still wearing her Coates Academy uniform and when she was dragged to him, her skirt slipped up a little. His eyes instantly locked on her upper thigh, wanting to move her even further so he could see more. Instead, he grabbed her by her tie and pulled her body flush with his. He looked into her clear blue eyes, clearer than the water at the beach in the Caribbean when he visited when he was just a little kid, before all of this evil started. He gave her a grin and grabbed her face in one hand.

Dane snorted and spit in his face for the second time that day. This sent Drake over the edge. With a roar he smacked Dane's head into a wall. Dane's head was reeling, the sight in her right eye was gone instantly and her left eye was a little foggy. All she saw was a blond shape and she attacked. She couldn't see but she knew that she was getting a few good hits in.

Drake caught her wrist and dragged her to the ground. He wrapped his hand around her small delicate neck and squeezed – hard. Dane instantly froze which made Drake grin big. He knew he had her now. He was in control again.

"Now, you listen to me," he growled into her ear. "I own you. You do as I say, and I won't hurt you as bad. When I tell you to do something, you don't ask questions. Do you understand?"

Dane didn't respond, just tried to save what little breath she had before she passed out.

Drake smacked her across the face. "I said do you understand me?" he screamed.

Dane nodded and suddenly the force on her throat released and she choked on the air rushing down to her screaming lungs. He looked down at her with a smirk. "Get up," he ordered.

Dane just sat there, looking up at him with a Why-Would-You-Think-This-Is-Okay look. Drake crouched down at Dane's level again. "What did I just say?"

Dane slowly crept up and pulled herself onto the bed, pulling her legs underneath her in one corner. Drake yawned and stretched out onto the bed next to her. "You know I wanted to have a little fun tonight but I don't think you deserve it," he said with a smirk, "Guess we'll just go to sleep and you can think about what you did wrong." He patted the spot next to him on the bed and when Dane refused to move, Drake reached for her throat. Dane pulled her hand up, stopping him, and slowly slid down to lie next to Drake. She didn't want to test him, she knew he had a weapon somewhere within arm's reach and she never wanted to see him use it.

Within 10 minutes Drake's breathing became deeper and more even and a few minutes later he began to snore a little. Dane's red flags in her head slowly disappeared knowing that he wouldn't kill her for at least another 6-8 hours but Dane refused to sleep. She fought off every yawn and drooping eyelids. Her head hurt like a son of a bitch but she was too scared to reach over and grab the bottle of Advil on her nightstand. There was a small voice in her head, telling her that Drake could pull out a gun and blow her brains out before she even lifted her hand. She tried to push the pain away like she had trained herself to do so many years ago, but it wouldn't work this time.

After about an hour Dane couldn't stand it anymore. She was almost in tears from the throbbing in her head. Slowly and carefully she slid her hand out towards the bottle on the nightstand. Now her arm was fully outstretched and she could barely brush the side of the bottle with her fingertips. All she needed to do was slide carefully over one centimeter at most. That was all she needed, she moved one millimeter, two millimeters, little by little so Drake wouldn't notice in his sleep. He was mumbling something about his dad; she wasn't really paying attention, all her focus was on getting the Advil. She brushed her fingertips over the bottle, gently sliding it closer so she could grab it fully with her hands. The bottle slid closer, closer to her hand. Then it fell down the opening between the nightstand and the bed. She winced at the sound of hundreds of pills hitting the sides of the bottle and a tear came to her eye when she heard his voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled in her ear. She blinked back the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. _No, he will never see me cry. Never. _She pointed to the space between the nightstand and the bed and rubbed her temples. He kept one hand on her throat, ready to tighten if she did something bad and he cautiously slid his hand down the space to retrieve the bottle.

"Advil?" he looked up at her like she did something bad; like it was her fault. _No, _she thought, _it's all your fault. You threw me into the wall you sick fuck. _He pulled out one pill and handed it to her. She shook her head and held up 4 fingers.

"Four? Hm. Maximum dosage…I don't think you deserve four." Dane slid closer to him with pleading eyes. He gave her an evil look. "What are you going to do to deserve four?"

Dane glanced over to his hand on her throat and grabbed it gently so he wouldn't hurt her any more than she already was, kissing his palm and wrist and looked back at him. He pulled another pill out. She continued to kiss his wrist.

"No," he warned. Dane looked at him and she knew exactly what he wanted her to do to earn the last 2, but she refused to do it his way. With a deep breath she crawled over and sat in his lap, looking at him with a demanding look. He pulled the third pill out of the bottle and looked at her again.

"What's next?" he wondered with a knowing grin. Dane winced and lifted his chin with her hand, kissing his collarbone slowly working her way to the indent he had at the base of his neck. There she pressed her lips a little harder for longer and she heard a deep moan escape his lips, smiling at the vibration his neck gave to her lips. She slowly worked her way farther up his neck, along his jawline and finally to his lips, where he tried to take control. She wouldn't allow it as she pushed his hands from her sides and intertwined her long fingers into his blonde hair, gently tugging on his overgrown locks. Another moan came from him and Dane gently bit on his lower lip and pulled. He moaned again, this time a little louder and Dane stopped, holding out her hand for the Advil.

Drake glared at her. "You're a fucking tease you know that?" he said as he handed her 4 Advil. Dane just smiled and took them without water then stretched out on the bed, knowing Drake would soon follow. He did, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist again, this time tighter. "No more moving, no more noise or you'll need a whole bottle of Advil. Got it?"

Dane nodded, smiling to herself. She found something she could use in her favor. _I may be your bitch, but soon you'll be mine. _She fell asleep instantly, curling up closer to the little warmth Drake gave off.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone right through her eyelids and she flipped over, not wanting to get up. She instantly pulled back because she remembered she wasn't the only one in her bed. She looked up to an awake Drake, looking down at her with his gray eyes. He got up, leaving her in her bed by herself and went to change into a clean uniform. When he noticed her questioning look, he smiled a sideways grin. "You're a very deep sleeper," he drawled, a slight sleepiness made him slightly tolerable. "I went back to my room and got a change of clothes and my bag before you got up."

Dane looked down at the ground. She was going to have to fix that. Especially if these visits were going to be routine.

"Hurry up or were going to be late for breakfast," he snapped. Dane looked up at him. _Nice to know you're back to normal. _She shook her head. "What do you mean, 'No'?" he growled walking up to her and putting his face in front of hers.

She rubbed her temples again and Drake rolled his eyes. "You're such a fucking drama queen. Fine you can stay in here all day." He grabbed the bottle of Advil and put 4 pills on the dresser before putting the bottle in his bag. "Use them wisely," he threatened. "And if you try to leave this room, I'll know and you'll wish you never came to Coates." And with that, he left the room with a slam of the door and a click of the lock.

Dane knew she should be going to class but it was Friday and she knew her black eyes would heal by Monday. She didn't want her teachers to see her and question about it. That could mean Drake would have another reason to beat her. She spent the day lying in bed and staring at her door, listening to her iPod, dreading when Drake would come through that door again.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Diana asked.

"Not my girlfriend," Drake replied.

"Whatever. Where is she?"

"In her room."

"You won't let her leave her room now?" questioned Caine.

"She didn't want to come down. Something about her head hurting." Drake acted like he could care less.

Diana snorted. "And you don't even care."

"Not really, no." Drake finally looked up after finishing his food.

"Are you going to at least give her food?"

Drake sighed and got up to go grab a bagel, an orange, and milk.

"You should get her water," Diana suggested as she and Caine followed him.

"Why?"

"Lactose intolerant."

"And what makes you think she's lactose intolerant?" Drake yawned.

Diana pulled Dane's file from her bag.

Drake's eyes widened. "Why the hell do you have that?"

"I have my ways."

Drake reached for it but Diana pulled it away. "It's going to cost you."

"What do you want Ladris?"

"$700."

"$700 my ass."

"You broke my phone when you threw it in the courtyard. Costs $700 to replace it."

Drake rolled his eyes, and pulled out his wallet. He counted out seven 100 dollar bills and gave it to Diana.

"Since when do you carry $700 cash with you?" Caine asked.

"Since always." Drake tossed the milk back, grabbed a water and Dane's file, and walked up to Dane's dorm.

Dane flinched when her door opened with a bang. Drake sauntered in and smiled. "You need to stop doing that. Makes you look like an easy target." He tossed the bagel, orange and water onto her nightstand and walked out of the room, closing the door with an even louder bang.

Drake didn't go to his classes that day. Instead he spent it in the library, reading Dane's file. He read everything, every little detail, every side note, every scribble in the margins, everything. By the time he was finished, last period was about to end. He swung by the office and slipped Dane's file back into the cabinet then strode up the stairs to Dane's room and opened the door, this time he tried not to make too much noise. He didn't see her on her bed and the bathroom door was open, revealing an empty white tiled room.

"Fuck," he breathed, dropping his bag in the hallway and slamming the door closed behind him. He walked briskly down the hallway, looking left and right for her bronze hair. He looked in the dining hall and cafes. Nothing. He glanced in the office and Nurse Temple's ward, thinking her head was getting worse but she wasn't there either. Now Drake was starting to get pissed. She deliberately disobeyed him. He was thinking of ways to punish her when he glanced into the courtyard. There she was, sitting in the grass, leaning against the building, in her casual clothes; jeans, an old t-shirt, and Converse.

He growled and opened the double doors to the courtyard. "Dane!" he yelled and she turned her head, her blue eyes suddenly clouded over in fear. He gestured for her to come with his index finger and she followed, slowly walking to him, looking down at her feet. Drake noticed now that the courtyard had grown silent, including Caine and Diana, but Drake didn't care. Dane disobeyed him, and that was all that was on his mind how. When she was in arm's reach he grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her to his dorm room on the second floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whatever Dane writes is in bold and what she says in quotations, she's actually signing it.**

When they reached the room he shared with Caine, he threw her on his bed. She continued to look down at her feet. He snorted and changed from his uniform to casual jeans and a flannel with Vans. He looked over at her again and she was still looking down at her feet. He lunged towards her and grabbed her by the throat, throwing her down again on his bed. He glared into her eyes, which were wide and scared. He smiled knowing he still had some dominance over her. He smacked her across the face and tightened his grip on her neck squeezing ever so slightly.

Dane began to panic. She knew for sure Drake was going to kill her now. She knew she shouldn't have left her room. She knew he was going to find out. But she wanted to prove to herself that he wasn't that scary and he didn't have complete control over her. She was wrong.

"You want to tell me why you decided that you were going to disobey me?" he snarled in her face and Dane just laid there, trembling in fear. "Well?" he screamed.

Dane just shook her head, staring up at Drake with frightened eyes. Drake smacked her across the face. Dane tried to grab a pen that was on the nightstand but Drake punched her nose again. Tears welled up in Dane's eyes. "I'd advise you don't cry," he warned, pulling his hand up, ready to punch her again.

Dane blinked over and over trying to stop her tears from falling. She sniffled, wishing Drake would just leave her alone. He squeezed her neck tighter then let go walking towards the bathroom. "Don't do anything stupid," he called over his shoulder before he closed the door.

Dane immediately started looking for a paper. She pulled out drawers in his desk but there was nothing there. _You don't have one piece of paper? _She finally found one, or at least half of one, sticking out from under his bed. This will do for now. She would need to remember to carry her notebook at all times from now on. She grabbed the pen and scribbled out:

**I'm Sorry**

Drake opened the door again and sauntered over to Dane who now slid to a corner of the bed. Drake noticed the paper in her hand and snatched it from her shaking palm. Glancing at it, he smirked. "Sorry?"

Dane nodded. Drake barked out a laugh. "You honestly think that'll make everything better? Just a sorry?"

Dane looked down at her feet, making Drake want to punch her again. "Stop doing that."

Dane looked up at him with a questioning look. "The looking at your feet thing. Knock it off." Dane just continued to look at him. Drake raised his fist and Dane flinched. With a smile he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out the door towards her room.

When they reached her room he shoved her on the bed and pulled open her drawers on her dresser. She jumped up pushing him away from her dresser. He may be in charge but he still doesn't get to see what kind of underwear she wore. He shoved her back, pressing her against the wall. "If you touch me again I will break every bone in that pretty little hand of yours." He shoved her towards the bathroom. "Dinner starts in 2 hours. Maybe you should wash your hair. Oh and put on some make-up. I'd want you presentable."

Dane grabbed a towel from the closet and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped down to nothing, glancing in the mirror. She noticed how the bruise on her ribs was becoming yellow and her eyes weren't so black, just a little bloodshot. _A little concealer will make me look normal, _she mused. She jumped in the shower and took the quickest one she could, not liking the idea that she was naked and vulnerable while Drake was just outside the door; able to kick it down and have his way with her as he so ever pleased.

She was done within 10 minutes and reached for a towel from behind the curtain not wanting to step out onto the cold tile. She grabbed a second towel and wiped the steam off of the mirror. She looked at her overgrown hair, wondering if there was a hair salon in town and if the school would let her leave campus for a few hours. Maybe longer, since she wanted to dye her hair to a darker chestnut brown. She looked for her blow dryer and flat iron and realized they were still in her suitcase next to the foot of her bed. _No big deal, _she thought. _Just put on some clothes and…Shit. _She forgot to grab clean clothes. And even worse, Drake came in while she was in the shower and took the clothes she wore today.

Rolling her eyes, she silently prayed that Drake had stepped out of her room and she could run out, grab some clothes and come back. She wrapped the towel tighter around her body, making sure no part of her was showing that she wouldn't want him to see, opened the door and poked her head out. Drake was lying on her bed, submerged in his Blackberry. She crept out, saw that an outfit was already laid out for her in the dresser, grabbed it and headed back for the bathroom. She'll grab the blow dryer and flat iron later when she was properly covered up.

"Nice tattoo," Drake smiled from the bed. Dane completely forgot about the tattoo on her shoulder that her friend gave her before she was sent here. Dane ignored him and walked back into the bathroom, where she finally got a good look at the outfit he picked out. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. He couldn't have picked something with actual fabric? _She put on the clothes and looked at it in the mirror more closely. _Great, _she thought. _Let me just wear a sign saying 'Rape me now'. _

Drake smiled to himself while Dane finished getting ready. He managed to find the one pair of jeans that were more holes than they were jeans and a shirt that showed off her chest that was pushed up thanks to the bra he picked out. When Dane stepped out of the bathroom, Drake couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was going to be fun walking her around, knowing that by the end of the day he was going to beat the shit out of numerous boys who looked at Dane. Her clear blue eyes were surrounded by a ring of black; her already long eyelashes had mascara, making them seem almost fake. She managed to put enough concealer on to hide the black eyes and she looked normal.

"Come here," he beckoned, patting the space next to him. With a sigh Dane came to him and sat next to him. He pulled her closer, hugging her almost. She looked up at him, giving him a confused look. "Would you rather I punch you instead?" Dane shook her head.

Drake's phone buzzed. "We got to go," he mumbled, pulling her up. Dane was confused. She was sure that she would have acquired another bruise by now but he just hugged her. At least she counted that as a hug. She wasn't sure if Drake had ever hugged anyone in his life. As she followed him down the halls, she couldn't help but notice how everyone was staring at them. She followed close behind Drake but soon he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to walk next to him. They grabbed their food and sat down at his table with Caine and Diana.

"So we finally meet the girlfriend," Diana smiled.

Drake glared at her as Dane blushed a little. Like she would ever date a boy like Drake. Bad boys always liked her, but she didn't really like them. Her past two 'bad boys' were sitting in prison right now. It was kind of hard to kiss your boyfriend behind the glass during visiting hours.

"Not my girlfriend," Drake warned.

"That's not nice to say in front of her. What if she thinks you're a couple?"

Dane looked at Diana with a Hell-No look and Caine chuckled. "She doesn't think that."

Drake shot a look at Dane but Dane was immersed with the outside window, looking just past the trees to Perdido Beach, watching the tide rise with the residing sun. He squeezed her thigh, causing her to turn and look at him. "Eat," he ordered.

Dane looked down at her plate, remembering she even got food. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since early this morning and that it was a pretty small meal at that. She ate her food obediently, looking out the window occasionally, not paying attention to what Drake and Diana were arguing about.

Caine stood up. "I'm going for a walk before they call everyone inside. Dane, you want to come?"

Dane looked up at Caine then looked over to Drake, waiting patiently for permission. _Since when did I become his pet? Since he proved he was able to kill me with his bare hands, that's when. _Drake nodded, but when she got up he pulled her down towards him. "If you try anything stupid, I will know. And I will hurt you this time. I promise you that." Dane nodded curtly, stood up straight, and followed Caine outside of the dining hall.

As they walked down the hallway, Caine turned his head to look at her more closely. "Drake's idea?" he asked pointed at her choice of clothing. Dane smiled a little and nodded.

"Do you know sign language?" Dane asked.

"Yes."

"Fluently?"

"My mom is deaf so I had to know sign language or I couldn't talk to her when I went home for holidays. But I haven't been in 3 years so I'm a little rusty," Caine smiled.

"You're doing fine."

"So where'd you come from?" Caine asked.

"New York."

"What part?"

"Tribeca."

"Well that explains the money to afford this hellhole."

Dane smiled. "I miss it there."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "My friends. The atmosphere. I wasn't near Times Square I was further down, by Civic Center and Lincoln Highway. But it was still always lit up; there were always people outside and parties going on."

"So did you live there in 2001?"

Dane looked sideways at him and nodded. "I was 8 when it happened. My mom always let me and my friends walk around New York during the day. Everyone new everyone in that neighborhood. But after that day, she didn't even want to live in New York anymore. Her brother was in the North Tower."

"I'm sorry."

Dane shook her head. "Don't be. It's not like it was your fault."

"I know but it's my fault I brought it up."

"It's not like you knew; you're not a mind reader," she smiled.

"So if you had your choice you would go back there now?"

Dane nodded. "Probably not the same exact apartment but yeah, the same neighborhood. It was fun and alive but not a street that every tourist wanted to go down. It was considered a quiet neighborhood, if you can believe that."

"I can. At least you have been somewhere outside of this place. The farthest I've ever been is like 20 miles from this place."

"It's not that different. The only thing I really wish I could carry over from New York is the food. Hell, the dirty old man with the Aids infested hot dog cart had better food than this place."

Caine laughed. "That's settled then. I'm moving to New York tomorrow."

Dane smiled again. This was the most she ever smiled in her entire life. If felt weird, as if she was doing something terribly wrong. _Drake might think it was bad to smile, _she thought. _The only time he smiled was when she was almost dying. _Just then, her phone pinged. Surprise, surprise, Drake didn't like that she was gone for 5 minutes. _Come here, _it read. She looked up confused, wondering where here was. She turned around and saw Drake at the steps to the school, waiting with a stern look.

"You got to go?" Caine asked.

"Yeah. Guess he doesn't like me out of his sight for 5 minutes."

"We were gone for an hour and a half."

Dane looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. He was right. She turned to head towards Drake, with Caine in tow. When they reached Drake he turned around and began to walk inside. Dane waved goodbye to Caine and followed Drake up the stairs.

**So what do you think? R&R and if any of you are wondering, 'Nurse Temple isn't deaf…' I never said she was, remember he thinks that he's an only child and his fake mom is the one who is deaf…never saw MG describe his 'parents' so I decided to create them a little myself. **

**Please R&R people I'm pretty much writing blind right now I need to know if you actually think this is good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is where I get a bit nervous since Drake gets completely OOC and hints a bit to attempted rape, but this is rated M so you know something is bound to happen eventually. I fear I might get a negative response because of this but I want it anyways because I welcome positive and negative reviews. Oh and that reminds me – THANK YOU FadedSunset and aprilthirteen13 for reviewing I'm happy I got feedback. It lets me know someone is reading this and likes it. **

When they reached her room, Drake pushed her against the wall, not so roughly this time. "What did you talk about?"

Dane slid over to her notebook and pen and scribbled out:

**New York**

Drake gave her a questioning look. "How can you have a full-fledged conversation with him when you only nod to me?" he snapped.

**Sign Language**

Drake just stared at her. "So why did you talk about New York?"

**Used to live there**

"Before you lived here?"

Dane nodded.

Drake looked down her side and then back to her eyes, a sly grin on his face. Dane tensed up, she knew exactly what was going to happen. He tugged at her jeans. "Bed. Now," he ordered. Dane shook her head. Drake's smile instantly disappeared. He shoved her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She kicked him off and he punched her in the stomach. A wave of nausea came over her as her dinner threatened to reappear. She held it back, knowing Drake would surely kill her if she threw up, if he wasn't going to kill her already. He grabbed her face in one hand and pulled it in front of his. "I advise that you listen. It won't hurt as much if you play along," he grinned. Dane felt sick again. _This was not happening. There's no way this can be happening. What did I do to deserve this?_

_You know exactly what you did, _a voice in the back of her mind said.

Dane shook it away. She wouldn't let this voice into her mind again. This is what happened when she didn't take her meds. It wasn't the meds that kept her from snapping. It was the voice. The meds just kept the voice at bay.

Drake tugged at her jeans again and unbuttoned them with his free hand. Dane shoved him across the room and scrambled for the door. She flung it open and slid into the tiled hallway.

"You want to do it in public?" he growled. "Kinky." He tugged on her shirt and she could hear the stitching tear in a few places. She kicked him away and scrambled down the hall. Drake followed after her and grabbed her ankle, dragging her down the hall back to her room. When they reached her door he lifted her up and threw her through the threshold, landing her onto the bed. She crawled to one corner and curled into a ball, hiding her face. He grabbed her by her throat and suspended her in the air. She gasped for air, digging her nails into his wrist. Drake smiled as she pleaded with her eyes for him to let go. Just as her eyes began to glass over he let her go and she slumped to the floor feverishly sucking in air and choking.

Drake sat down next to her, pulling her head to his lap. "Dane, Dane, Dane," he sighed. "You just never listen, do you?" He sat there, petting her hair as she just lay there breathing heavily, trying to hide sobs. After an hour of just lying there, Drake got up and dragged Dane with him. Dane whimpered as he threw her on the bed. He stretched out and dragged her next to him, pushing her face to his chest. Dane remained tense, ready to fight back if Drake became horny again. But within 20 minutes, Drake was snoring softly again. She tried to stay up, but slumber quickly took over and she was asleep within 2 minutes.

Dane woke up again to bright sunlight coming through her window. She rolled over but an arm pulled her closer to a warm body. A bare warm body…

Dane jumped up and pushed herself away from Drake, who was sleeping in his boxers. She looked down at her own self, and wished she could scream. All she had on was her bra, underwear, and his flannel shirt. _Oh god, _she thought. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. This did not happen. Nothing happened. No sex, I didn't allow it. And there's no way Drake would do it while I was sleeping, right?_

Drake yawned and he sat up and stretched. "Hey sexy." Dane jumped at the noise, turning to smack him, where he fell off the bed. He stood back up with a look that made her heart sink. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her closer to him. "You stupid slut," he snapped. "Why the hell do you think you can go around hitting me? You only hit me when I tell you to, and I only like it during sex." He smiled. "Though that can be arranged."

Dane shook her head. Drake's smile faded. "Too bad," he said. He climbed back on the bed and laid next to her. She sat next to him, watching his eyes drift closed. When he began to snore a bit Dane moved closer to his head. She sat in silence as his eyes fluttered under his eyelids.

"Mom?' he mumbled. "Mom, where you going?" This sparked Dane's attention. Drake Merwin, the psycho, wasn't so menacing for the first time since she came here. "Don't go," he whimpered. "Don't leave me here with him!" His hands clenched into fists and his brows furrowed in confusion and fear. His breathing turned from long and deep to short, shallow gasps. Dane knew nothing about him, but for once she was getting a snippet of his life before he came to Coates. She knew his mother had left, probably starting a whirlwind of events that eventually led to him being dropped off here. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and Dane began to worry. She was once happy that Drake was in a position where he wasn't so tough, but she still had a heart. A heart that was pulled when she saw him lying in her bed, helpless in his own nightmares. She held her hand out and placed it lightly on his cheek.

Drake's eyes flashed open and he jumped up, grabbing Dane by the neck and throwing her against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped. Dane just stared at him, her eyes wide open. That was when she noticed a tear form in one of his eyes. He immediately wiped it away and let her go. She stayed where she was, watching him carefully as he sat on the edge of the bed. He heard a sniff and she knew exactly what he was doing just 2 feet away from her. She slowly crawled over and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling carefully.

He leaned back, resting his head in her lap, finding a poster on her wall more fascinating. She aimlessly ran her fingers through his hair, just hoping that he wouldn't snap again for at least tonight.

Dane didn't know how long they stayed there, but when Drake finally stood, she realized that the sun had set long ago. He slowly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Dane just sat there on her bed, waiting for him.

When Drake reappeared, Dane moved over to make room for him. He laid next to her, staring up at the ceiling, not speaking. Dane reached over silently, grabbing her notebook and pencil. As Drake laid there, Dane drew. Watching him with curious eyes, she drew him just as she saw him. Everyone saw him as a troubled teen that hid his feelings behind a scowl. But right now, he was just looking, thinking, wondering. He had an innocence about him at the time, and it was something that Dane wanted to see again. There was no telling when he would be this way again so she pounced at the opportunity.

When she was finished, Dane glanced at her watch. 11:00 PM. She raised her eyebrows. The day went by fast. She glanced up at Drake but he had disappeared. She looked around, wondering where the hell he went.

"What's this?" Drake breathed in her ear, gently reaching for the notebook in her hands. She pulled away; worried that he would get mad that she drew him at his low point. He looked up at her through the hair that managed to fall forward into his face. He put the notebook down and crawled to Dane. She flinched, waiting for his hand to connect to her face. It did, but instead of a hard slap that would leave a bright red mark on her face for the rest of the weekend, his hand lifted her chin. He kissed her as soft as he could. And Dane kissed back.

He kissed her again. And again and again and again. Dane kept kissing him back, not wanting it to end, because she knew that it wouldn't be long before he was back to hitting her again. Her stomach growled, ending this moment.

Drake looked up at her, a sly smile spreading across his face. He got up and reached for his jeans on the floor. He walked to Dane's dresser, pulled out jeans and searched her dresser for something else. He turned to look at her. "You don't have any jackets?"

She pointed to her suitcase, sliding her jeans up and pulling her messy hair up into a ponytail. He pulled out an 'I Heart NY' sweatshirt and walked over to her. With a kiss he pulled his flannel shirt off her and handed her jacket to her. He watched her, sliding his shirt on and buttoning it up. He slid his Vans on as she put on her Converse. Grabbing her hand, he led her out the door and down the hall.

They walked down the four flights of stairs and down the hall to the café. The lights were off but they always kept the door unlocked. Drake slipped in, leading Dane to the kitchen. They searched through the shelves and cupboards and ate till their stomachs hurt. Smiling and laughing, they left the café and walked back to her room. But instead of walking to the fourth floor, they took a detour on the second floor, down the hall to the room he shared with Caine. He opened the door quietly, and tiptoed to his dresser, grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a t shirt. As he turned around to heard back out. He stubbed his toe on the leg of his bed. "Ow, fuck!" he yelped.

And with that Caine jumped up from the bed, ready to fight with whoever was in his room. When he saw Drake with Dane right behind him, he showed off two rows of perfect teeth. "Wait till Diana hears about this," he grinned.

"Shut up," Drake growled. _And he's back. _Dane rolled her eyes. She tugged on his arm and he looked down at her before glancing back at Caine. "I'll be back tomorrow night." He gently pushed Dane out the door and closed it behind them.

Outside, Drake pressed her against the hallway wall and kissed her again. Dane pushed him off her gently, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed laying out across it. Drake closed the door behind him and locked it, following her onto the bed. He stretched out next to her, watching her start to dose off, smiling to himself. Before he could think about anything else, he too was beginning to dose off.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Dane woke up to an empty bed. She looked around, wondering why he just decided to leave. That was when she heard water running. She smiled to herself, wondering why she automatically assumed he just jumped up and left.

_Because that's what boys do with a slut, _the voice sneered.

_Shut up, _she snarled, slamming her head into the nearby wall and instantly regretting it when her head began to reel. Through blurred vision she saw that her head had left a significant dent in the wall. _Dean wasn't going to be too happy about that. _

She heard the water turn off and blinked rapidly, trying to keep consciousness before Drake found out what she had done. It wasn't working this time. That was when she began to panic. This is what got her sent to her new foster parents, the ones before she was placed in government hands. Drake walked out of the bathroom, wearing clean clothes and his hair was still wet. He shook his head like a wet dog before he noticed that something was wrong.

"Dane?" he asked as she just sat there, blinking and staring at the floor. She stood up, took a step, and then collapsed on the floor. He fell to his knees in front of her, holding her face to his. "Dane!" he yelled, looking into her eyes, noticing the blood begin to form in her right eye. "Dammit," he snapped. "The fuck did you do?"

Dane just looked at him. With a shaky hand she tried to reach for the notebook that still lay on the bed. Drake jumped up and grabbed it along with the pen, flipping it to a clean page. Dane scribbled out:

**Risperdal**

That was when Drake remembered. The past two days Dane didn't go to Nurse Temple to get her medication. "Shit," he replied. "You missed it twice?"

Dane held up 4 shaky fingers.

"You missed it four times?"

Dane nodded.

"Shit." He dragged her to the door and out the hallway. She stumbled after him, not wanting to fall and cause any more damage to her head. He shoved the door to Nurse Temple's office open and pushed her down onto a seat. "Stay here," he ordered. Dane nodded and winced.

"What the hell happened here?" Nurse Temple asked as she came in, noticing the blood in her eye. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Drake snapped. "She did it to herself."

"Like she would do that."

Dane looked up at Nurse Temple and nodded.

"She hasn't taken Risperdal in 2 days."

Nurse Temple's eyes widened. As she looked between Dane and Drake, they both gave her the same grim expression. She just ran to her locked cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Risperdal. He noticed that there were only three things in that cupboard, her bottle of Risperdal, her box with the syringes, and his own bottle of meds. Guess they were the most unstable kids at Coates. Nurse Temple came back and gave Dane a pill and a glass of water. She took it without a water and closed her eyes.

"Drake, could you come back here?" Nurse Temple called. Drake rolled his eyes and followed her into the back room. She closed the door behind him, blocking him in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You haven't been here for your meds for 2 months."

"So?"

She pulled out his bottle and gave him a pill. "Take it."

"No."

"Take it or I inform the Dean about how many kids have been arriving in my office thanks to your hands."

With a growl, Drake swallowed the pill without water and Nurse Temple smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you and her seem to be made for each other."

Drake shot her a glare then glanced out the window to the office/waiting room, making sure Dane was still sitting in the chair. "Are you going into town tonight?"

"I always go into town. I live there. I have a son your age in school there."

"Do you think you can get a few books at the bookstore?"

"Since when did you read?"

"Since I wanted to learn sign language."

Nurse Temple looked out to Dane still sitting in the chair then back to Drake. "I'll see what I can do," she said with a smile.

Drake just left the office without another word grabbing Dane's hand and dragged her with him. She just followed behind him, looking down at her feet, knowing that whatever they had yesterday was gone now that he knew exactly what kind of person she was.

When he pushed open her door she quietly went to the bed and climbed to the far corner, pulling her feet under her. Drake just paced back and forth on the open area, thinking for what felt like forever. Finally, "Why?"

Dane looked up from fiddling with her fingers with a guilty look.

"Why?" he asked again. She shrugged. He jumped on the bed and pressed his face against hers. "Not good enough. Why did you deliberately slam your head into the fucking wall?" he demanded.

Dane reached for her notebook and pen.

**Voices**

Drake looked at her. "What do you mean?"

**If I don't take the meds, the voices start. It's the voices that make me lose control.**

He pulled her closer to him. "When was the last time you lost control?" he whispered into her ear. Dane just stared at her hands. "Was it that night with your foster dad?" Dane nodded.

Drake hugged her tightly and he felt a tear fall from her cheek and onto his neck. He kissed her hair, knowing that she was alone in this since the day she was born. "I'm here," he whispered. "I'm here."

Dane never wanted to leave her room again. She just wished she could stay in her bed until the day she died. She didn't mind that Drake was here, but she hated going out to the dining hall and starting school again tomorrow morning, she was forced to go back to class by Drake.

"We don't want the teachers and the Dean coming up here to check on you and see that I've been living here too," he warned her. She knew he mostly had his way at the school because no one wanted to deal with him, but she also knew that the school would not tolerate a boy and girl sharing a bed.

Dane's head hurt worse than when Drake threw her in the wall. She was almost in tears when Drake had to grab the bottle of Advil from his bag and give her 4 pills. She took them and burrowed herself under the covers, just wanting to shut the world out. Drake slid his head under the covers.

"I'm going to go grab us food," he whispered. Dane just shut her eyes from the little light that came in from under the covers and nodded. Drake left the room after he flipped the switch off, plunging her into darkness. Dane couldn't help but think of Drake while he was gone. He beat the living crap out of her but now he showed that he had a heart and was still a kid. She didn't know for sure, but she thought she might be falling in love. With another bad boy. _Again._

_Oh Kelli, _Dane thought, missing her old friend from New York. _Why must you be across the country when I need your advice the most?_

Caine and Diana were eating dinner at their table and Caine was noticing that Drake or Dane didn't show up the whole day. They weren't there for breakfast, lunch, and now dinner. He kept looking at the door, wondering what the hell happened to them. He wasn't the only one who noticed Drake's absence; the whole room seemed to be lighter and the kids were louder. Then they were silent when Drake walked in. Caine gave a sideways smile when he entered but it fell when it was only him.

Drake didn't even look up or give his usual scowl to anyone. He just walked in, grabbed a few sandwiches and waters, and then left the room again.

"What the hell is his problem?" Diana asked.

Caine shrugged. "I have no idea but something is up." He picked up his plate and threw the leftover food in the trash, following Drake out of the dining hall. Diana followed close after. They followed him as he took the steps two at a time. When he neared Dane's room, Caine called out.

"So why can't Dane join our family dinners?" he smiled.

Drake froze then turned to face Caine and Diana.

"So what's wrong with her?" he asked the blonde boy.

"Nothing."

"Well it's not 'nothing' if she can't even leave her room."

"Just a headache. She'll be fine tomorrow."

"Her head seems to hurt a lot," Diana replied. "How hard did you hit her?"

"I didn't hit her," Drake snapped.

Caine gave Drake a stern look. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"No." And with that, Drake opened her door and closed it, locking Caine and Diana out.

**A/N: So you kind of get an idea of who Dane is. R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning, kids were whispering in Algebra and it didn't take long for Caine to know Drake and Dane were the subject of every conversation.

"I heard he killed her," one girl whispered.

"No," her friend said, "she's still alive. He beat her up and she's at the hospital right now. Like I heard she was on life support."

"Serves her right to defy him, especially in front of everyone."

Caine shot a look to the two girls, daring them to utter another word. Just before the bell rang, the class was dead silent as Drake walked in with Dane in tow, who actually wore a slight smile on her face. They went to their table in the back and sat down, not even paying attention to the classroom. Mr. Havenhill started the lesson, trying to keep the class normal.

Then Mr. Havenhill disappeared.

Mr. Havenhill had vanished.

Well it wasn't like he just walked out of the room in the middle of a lecture, more like he _poofed _– disappeared - in midair, midwriting. All that was left was = on the whiteboard. Eventhough Drake never payed attention to math, he knew that wasn't Pythagorean's entire Theorem.

As the whole room began to look around and murmur about their suddenly Houdini descendent math Teacher, he looked at Caine who was just as dumbfounded as he was. He then looked at Dane, who just stared at the spot where the teacher had just been.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Diana asked.

Dane got up and grabbed her bag, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caine called.

She just raised her arm and pointed her finger out the door. Drake immediately followed, with Caine and Diana in tow. Dane walked down the hall, looking occasionally into the windows. All of the classrooms were filled with kids, but there were no adults.

"There's no adults here at all," she signed to Caine and he nodded a reply.

"What did she say?" Drake asked, pissed that Caine could talk to her so easily when he couldn't.

"There's no adults here," Caine replied. "I say we plan a trip to our friends in town."

"I don't think they want us there," Diana said.

"Who cares? Anyone know a driver?"

Dane walked up to Drake and gave him a knowing grin. Pressing up against him, she kissed his neck, working up to his jaw and then to his lips.

Drake didn't know whether he should kiss her back or push her away. He knew kids were watching as she reached into his pocket and kissed deeper. Then, just as suddenly as she started, she stopped, pulling away with a smile and his pocketknife in her hand. She then turned away and headed to the faculty parking lot with Drake, Caine, Diana, and a group of kids in tow. Dane took her time, peering into each window.

"What is she doing?" one kid murmured.

"She's making sure it doesn't have an alarm," a girl, Drake remembered her name – Dekka – answered.

Dane finally located a SUV and pulled off her jacket, wrapping it around her arm. She hit the window once and it immediately shattered. After, she moved her arm around the edges, breaking off any sharp pieces then unlocked the door. She popped the hood and proceeded to run a wire from the positive side of the battery to the red wire that lead to the coil wire. She made sure the car was in neutral and the parking brake was on before she unlocked the steering wheel. Using the knife blade she crossed the two terminals at the top of the solenoid and the positive battery cable so they were connected to the blade. There was a shock and Dane pulled her hand away, wincing, but the SUV started. All in all it took less than 10 minutes. She repeated the process with 2 other cars and soon the group had three cars ready to go.

"Pretty impressive," Caine mused. "Can you drive?"

Dane nodded.

"Good," Caine replied. Then he turned to the group and called out, "Are there any other kids who know how to drive?"

Dekka came forward and a boy known as Panda followed close behind.

"Good," Caine smiled. "Then let's go."

Drake pulled Dane to the side. "Follow me," he ordered and Dane followed obediently. He led her to Nurse Temple's office and to her locked cabinet that was actually left unlocked. He handed Dane her meds and Dane just held it in her hand staring at him.

"What?"

She looked at his bottle of meds and then back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need my meds. You do."

Dane continued to stare at him, waiting. With a sigh, Drake grabbed the bottle and swallowed a pill. He put her pills and box of syringes in his bag. Dane reached up and put his pills in his bag too before turning for the door. As she passed Nurse Temple's desk, she stopped short, picking up a 'Signing for Dummies' book laying on her desk and giving Drake a What's-This look. Drake snatched it from her hands and shoved it in his bag also, making Dane smile a little.

As he passed Dane, she put her hand on his chest and shoved him into the wall, pressing her lips against his. A low moan escaped Drake's throat as he shoved her into the opposite wall, taking control, pressing his body against hers, pinning her arms above her head. He moved his lips away from hers, along her jawline and down her neck, nipping her occasionally.

Dane shoved him away and walked out of Nurse Temple's office. He was about to reach out, grab her wrist, and pull her back when Caine popped his head in. "Hurry up we need to leave now."

Drake walked to the door, whispering, "Good hearing," as he passed Dane. Dane just smiled and followed Drake outside.

Dane slid in the front seat and Drake climbed into the seat directly behind her. He wanted to sit next to her but Caine did a whole I-Should-Be-In-Charge-So-I-Call-Shotgun speech and Drake did not want to argue with him right now. Packing his bag under his seat, he made sure no one could see the book or the pills in his bag. He sat in silence while Diana and some kid named Computer Jack climbed in next to him. The motorcade was on the road within 5 minutes.

The whole ride down to Perdido Beach, Drake couldn't help but think of Dane. Why was this one girl causing this change in him? He never let any other person see him cry or in any sort of weak situation ever and she managed to see it within 3 days of him first seeing her. If you counted them fully knowing each other, then she managed to see this side of him within a few hours. But then again, she returned the favor by letting him know her better. Sure, he knew most of it from buying her private files, but she also was able to tell him confidently when she barely knew him.

Drake was snapped out of it when Caine opened his door and stepped out to a group of confused kids. He launched himself into a long boring speech promising a better life and leadership. Then he surprised Drake by appointing him as the sheriff and Dane as his deputy, along with Panda and a few kids from Perdido Beach. He didn't care who they were; all he knew was that Dane was able to be with him 24/7. He smiled.

Caine also appointed a kid named Sam to be the fire chief.

Drake slid out of the car, grabbing his bag, and pulled Dane out of the car with him. Dragging her with him he headed for the police building with the other kids in tow. When he entered the building he left the kids to roam around. He didn't care what they did; he was more interested that Dane was still following him. Kicking open the door to the sheriff's office, he shoved her down to the giant oversized chair that made her seem so much smaller. Smiling, he leaned over her and kissed her, pressing her deeper into the chair. She pulled him closer by his red and navy blue striped tie and nipped at his neck.

He growled and picked her up, turned around and laid her on the desk, shoving pictures of a nameless wife and kids onto the floor. Kissing her harder, he feverishly tore off his jacket and tugged on hers, pulling it off her shoulders. Dane smiled as he ran his hand up her thigh.

_Slut, _the voice taunted. Dane shoved Drake away, pushing him back in the chair. She jumped up heading for the door. "Where the hell are you going?" he snapped.

She ignored him, reaching for the door. He grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She shrugged him off and walked out, earning the attention of a group of kids lounging in the open room. As she walked out, she ran straight into Caine and Diana, who were walking up the stairs.

Caine walked into the sheriff's office, his eyes falling on Drake who sat in the oversized chair. "What happened?"

Drake just shook his head. "Nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen." He smacked his hand against the table and stormed out.

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dane walked down the street, heading no place in particular. She just needed air and time to think. She had missed her meds 5 times in the course of her life on them and 4 of them were one right after the other. The other time she missed them it led to the incident with her foster dad. She shook her head, as if she could just fling the images from her mind. The look of his lifeless eyes as he lay in a pool of his own blood, her foster mom screaming as she came across the scene.

_He deserved it, _the voice explained. _He shouldn't have placed his hands on you._

_Shut up._

But the voice didn't stop. _The doctors deserved it too, Dane. _

Dane shook her head but she couldn't fight it anymore. She was forced to relive the day with Dr. Robin, one of her many therapists she had acquired at the Institute after the incident.

"How are you feeling, Dane?" Dr. Robin asked.

"Better," she signed.

"That's good. How are the medications working for you? Are you feeling any anxiety or insomnia?"

"Nothing different from the usual."

"Well I'm sorry about that Dane. We're trying our best to give you the best medications. But you need to tell us everything."

Dane stayed quiet, looking at her feet, her nails pulling layers and layers of skin from her fingers.

"Dane? Are you listening?"

Dane nodded.

"How are you since the incident? Are you having the same thoughts?"

Dane shook her head. "I didn't mean to do it."

"I know you didn't. But we need to know why you did it. Did he touch you?"

Dane tensed and continued to look at her feet, biting her lip.

"Was it because of your father?"

Dane's hands began to shake.  
"Are you trying to send a message to your father for what he did to you and your mother?"

Dane looked up, eyes locking on the gun Dr. Robin held in a holster inside his jacket.

"Are you mad that he did this to you? That he took your mom away from you and left you alone?"

Dane snapped. She jumped up reaching for the gun and clicked the safety off, pressing it against Dr. Robin's throat. She knew that it wouldn't kill him instantly, he would bleed out, dying before the Institute could call for help. Either way he was going to die. She just wanted him to sit there thinking about his life before he left the world. With a smile, she pulled the trigger.

Dane wiped tears from her eyes and began to walk faster. She didn't even know where she was heading exactly, she just kept walking. She assumed eventually she would realize what she was walking to, but right now she just let her internal compass lead the way. After about an hour of walking, she came across a large stone wall surrounding a home, with a gate and keypad in front. She recognized the place. It was where she lived with her foster parents before the incident. She still remembered how her foster mom had spent thousands of dollars on contemporary pieces. She loved the contemporary and modern style that houses had. They splurged on luxuries using the thousands of dollars a month they earned just for taking in a troubled teen and using a little from the millions Dane earned in inheritance after her parents left. As she walked up to the gate she noticed that cloths were still covering the furniture. She knew that they were never able to sell the house after everyone heard of the incident, no one wanted to live where such a terrible tragedy had occurred.

Typing 0000 into the keypad she opened the gate and walked up to the front door. _Silly cops, _she thought. _Anyone could get in here. _But no one really wanted to, did they? Opening the front door she walked around pulling the cloths off of the furniture. Everything was cleaned up, except for a little patch of blood splatters on the white suede sofa. She continued to work her way up the stairs and down the hall, to a room off to the side – her room.

It was exactly the same as it was when she left this place a few months ago. Climbing into her bed a tear came to her eye. She just wanted everything to be normal. No medication, no Coates, her mom and dad would be here and they would be a normal family living in Perdido Beach.

But she could never go back to that place. She had buried herself in a 100 ft. ditch and there was no way she could climb back out. She buried her head into the pillows and pulled the comforter over her, surrounding her in warm darkness.

Caine walked into the sheriff's office as Drake sat in the oversized chair, his feet propped up on the desk, playing with a gun he found in a drawer of the desk. "Have you been sitting here all day?"

No reply.

Caine rolled his eyes and looked around. "Where's Dane?"

Drake shrugged.

"Do you even care?"

"She walked out."

"And you didn't follow her?"

"Why would I?"

"There has to be a reason why she left."

"I don't care."

Caine walked over and leaned against the desk. "Yes you do."

Drake looked up at him. "She's just something to look at."

"She's more than that and you know it. If she was then you would've fucked her and it would be over by now. But it's not, so stop shutting people out and admit you like her." Caine reached over and dropped everything out of his bag. "You carry her meds and her notebook. You're trying to learn sign language. If she was just a short term thing you wouldn't be going through this." He picked up Drake's bottle of meds. "She got you to take your meds again," Caine added. "There's something there, Drake. Stop fighting everybody and actually open your eyes." Caine turned and stormed out of the office, leaving Drake to sit in his oversized chair.

As Drake was about to leave and try to drive one of the SUVs back to Coates, he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up as Dane poked her head around the oversized door.

"What do you want?"

Dane came forward, standing in front of the desk, looking guilty. Drake just looked at her, a scowl on his face. She moved to the other side of the desk and sat on the floor, the knob of a drawer digging into her spine. She didn't care. She knew that she shouldn't have just run off without telling him why. And now she was paying for it.

_You could piss him off and he could smack you around a bit, _the voice called. _Maybe he'd give you attention again. Sluts like being beat anyways._

_Shut the fuck up! _she screamed at the voice.

Drake noticed when she winced. He kicked the Risperdal to her. Dane looked up at him, her eyes guilty. He just looked at her with accusing eyes.

Dane's eyes dropped as she got up and walked to the door.

"Take the meds, Dane," Drake warned. Dane continued to walk, wondering if he would go back to his usual self. When she heard his hand slam on the desk she picked up her pace. _This wasn't such a good idea, _she thought. _I just signed my death sentence. _

She heard his footsteps come closer and suddenly a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the office. He grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. "You leave without even saying what the hell is wrong with you and now you're going to disobey me?" he snarled. "I should beat you in front of the whole town."

Dane trembled as she kicked out trying to get him to let her go. She clenched her hands in a fist, ready to punch him.

Drake pressed his face against hers. "Take the meds."

Dane shook her head just before it snapped to the side thanks to his hand. He dropped her to the ground and went to grab the bottle of Risperdal. As soon as he turned around, Dane silently scrambled for the door.

When Drake looked back, Dane was already gone. "Shit." He ran out the door after her, clenching his fists, ready to cave her face in the second he reached her.

Dane turned to look and whimpered when she saw Drake racing after her. He was gaining on her fast. _Damn. _She just wanted to be home, she wished she didn't come back. She wished she didn't leave him earlier today. Then she wouldn't be in this position. Oh, she just wished she was home.

And then she was there, sitting in her home. She looked around, wondering how the hell this happened. She just thought of her home, and here she was. Her mind instantly came to Drake, probably sitting in that street, wondering where she disappeared to. She saw him standing in the middle of the road, looking around. Then the vision she had in her head became reality.

Drake turned to see her pop up again and lunged for her. Then she disappeared again.

Dane was breathing heavy. She wasn't out of breath; she was just scared of Drake. But she knew she needed to face Drake at some point. He wasn't going to stop until he got her. With a deep breath, she bounced back to the street. He stood there watching her, waiting for her to disappear again.

But Dane just stood there, staring at her feet. After a few minutes Dane looked up at Drake. "Come here," he ordered and Dane came over obediently. "Go back and grab everything, put it in my bag, and come back here. I'll give you five minutes. If you're not here by then, I'll beat you so bad that no one will recognize you. Then I will leave you outside in the Town Square for everyone to see."

Dane shivered and nodded, beginning to think about the inside of the sheriff's office. Drake grabbed her by the throat. "I advise that you don't use that power, especially around me." Dane nodded again and walked down the street. She hurried when she reached the office, scrambling to throw everything into Drake's bag. She ran back to Drake who gave her a disappointed look.

"You're late."

Dane just stared at Drake, her heart dropping.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her close to him. "So where'd you go today?" Dane looked up at him, asking him to let her go with her eyes. He let go of her hair but grabbed onto her wrist instead. Dane led the way to her home, hoping Drake forgot that she was late.

When they reached the gate, Dane typed the number into the keypad and walked through the gate. "I'm going to need that number," he murmured as he pulled her close to him. As they reached the house Drake walked ahead of her, looking around the home. He pushed Dane to the hallway and she led him to her room. With a smirk, Drake looked around at the band posters on the wall and pictures in their frames, placing his gun on the nightstand before pushing her onto the bed, kissing her, tugging on her jeans. She kissed him back but didn't take her jeans off. He stopped kissing and looked at her. She stared back with a questioning look.

With a sigh, he rolled off her and got off the bed. Dane sat up and grabbed his arm. "You don't want it," Drake said. "I'm not going to force you."

_What the hell? He wasn't going to force anything anymore? _But Dane wasn't going to argue with it. She pulled out her notebook and pen.

**Don't mind kissing…**

Drake read it and tossed it to the side, pushing Dane back onto the bed and crushed his lips against hers. A low moan rose from Dane's throat. Drake stopped again and looked at her, a grin beginning to show on his face. He kissed her again and again. He pressed her deeper into the sheets, pulling his shirt over his head, and pulled the covers over them, shrouding them in darkness and warmth. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he could feel her warm breath cascade down his broad chest. He kissed the top of her head and lay next to her.

He didn't fully know what was going on. He never loved anyone and he never saw him changing this anytime in his life. He rarely was with one person long enough to trust them and if there was one person he would push them away before they really knew anything about him. But Dane was different. He missed her the moment she left and would easily do anything to make sure he could see her every day. He wanted her – he _needed _her.

He held her close, pressing her face to his chest. She kissed his chest lightly, making him smile. He kissed the top of her head before sleep betrayed him.

**A/N: So you know more of Dane now. R&R please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you FadedSunset for the reviews I'm happy someone loves this story!**

The next morning Drake quietly slipped from under the covers, careful not to stir Dane. As he grabbed his gun, he noticed a post-it note stuck to the barrel.

**Number for gate: 0000**

He smiled again and stuck the note to the nightstand. It was easy enough to remember the code, but he didn't want to throw the note away. He picked up his shirt and put it on as he walked out the door. As he reached the sheriff's office, Caine was sitting on his desk and Diana lounged on a sofa.

"What do you want?" Drake asked.

"You know, I haven't seen Dane lately," Diana purred. "I wonder if she's dead."

"She's not dead."

"Where is she?" Caine asked.

"She's sleeping at home."

"So I take it you're not mad at her?"

"Never said I was mad at her."

"You said you didn't care where she was yesterday."

"She's fine right now."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Not right now."

Caine stood up. "Seriously where is she? You refused to let us see her when we were at Coates and now you're doing it again."

"She's fine, she's just sleeping. She knows that when she wakes up she's supposed to come here. You'll see her in a few hours."

"So now you tell her where to be at all times?" Diana questioned.

"Yep. Don't want her wandering around here."

"The second she walks in here take her to me." Caine walked out the door with Diana in tow.

Drake sighed. A few minutes later, he walked out the door with a grin displayed across his face, ready to strike terror and fear into the lives of Perdido Beach.

Dane woke to an empty bed and stretched. She missed his warmth. Pulling off the covers, she stumbled to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped down, examining herself in the mirror. The bruise on her ribs was gone now, and her nose was completely healed. She noticed her pale skin and grimaced. She didn't tan since the incident and it was completely faded now. She was going to need a tan before she began to glow in the dark. She wondered if Drake preferred tan girls. Shaking the thought from her head, she slipped into the warmth of the shower. After 20 minutes, she pulled back the curtain and stepped out, catching herself as her wet feet slipped on the white marble floors. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head, walking to the closet. She picked out jeans and a shirt she cut up that said _I'm busy, you're ugly. Have a nice day. _She pulled the towel off and ran a comb through her hair, leaving it to curl naturally. She smiled to herself. She remembered her old school where a girl beat her up because her hair could curl perfectly without the help of a curling iron. _Girls can be just bitches sometimes. _

_Better to be a bitch than a slut, _the voice called.

_Shut up. _Dane swallowed her pill and looked out her window to the garage in the back. With a hunch she walked to her desk and opened the top drawer, grabbing the keys to a truck she managed to buy with a small part of her inheritance before her foster parents froze her accounts. The only catch was that it had to be locked in the back garage until she received her driver's license. She didn't even know if that would ever happen anymore. She pushed the button and heard her truck beep from behind the garage. She smiled.

She walked up to the garage and punched in the small window in the back. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but Dane was determined to drive her truck for once in its lifetime. It took 10 minutes, but she managed to shimmy through the window and fall on a stack of cinderblocks left over from the built in BBQ her foster dad demanded to have in the backyard but never got around to actually using it. _Fuck you George. _She never really was comfortable with calling any one of her foster dads as 'Dad' or even 'Father'.

_He probably would have used it if you didn't kill him, _the voice beckoned. _How long will it be before it happens again, Dane?_

_Shut the fuck up! _Dane screamed. She unlocked the door to her 2007 Toyota Tundra, smiling as she climbed into the driver's seat. She even managed to beg to George to lift the truck up a bit and tint the windows so no one could see in from any angle. A shiver went down her spine when she heard the roar of the V8 engine as she started it up, then she donned a huge smile for a slight rumble it had. Putting it in gear, she floored it, shattering the garage doors.

_Sorry baby, _Dane thought, rubbing her hand on the dashboard before flooring it again down the driveway. She pushed the button for the gate on her sun visor, glad she connected the two before the truck was put in the garage. She drove down the streets at a slower rate and pulled up to the sheriff's office, just as Drake was walking up with his gang of thugs.

She slid out and walked up to the building, hiding her smile and locking the car with the push pad. She didn't need to look at Drake, she knew he would keep the other boys out of the office and walk in in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is that?" Drake demanded, storming into the office and pressing her against the wall. _Right on cue. _Dane shrugged.

Drake walked over to the desk and grabbed her notebook and pen and handed it to her.

She looked at him before writing.

**It's mine. **

"What do you mean 'It's yours'?"

**I bought it last year before my foster parents froze my accounts. **

"So it's been sitting in your garage this whole time."

Dane nodded and almost whimpered as he grabbed her neck and pressed her close to his warm chest.

"And you didn't tell me? I could have used it this whole time," he breathed and she shivered, feeling his hot breath on her neck. He nipped her neck, making her moan.

"Sorry to barge in on your little love fest," Caine drawled and smiled as Dane shoved Drake away from her and moved her long hair to cover the red mark Drake left on her neck. "Dane, can we talk?"

Dane looked at Drake, who nodded. She followed Caine outside.

"Are you ok?" Caine asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the building.

Dane looked sideways at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He only shrugged. "The only time I ever really saw you was last time we talked. That was a while ago."

"I'm fine."

"He's not hurting you, is he?"

"It's Drake, remember?"

Caine laughed. "Kind of forgot about that."

"Surprisingly he doesn't hit anything anymore."

"He doesn't?"

Dane shook her head.

"Funny, I saw him beat a boy who tried to take food this morning."

Dane stopped and looked at him. "He did what?"

Caine instantly realized his mistake. He never saw her hurt anything but from what Diana told him, Dane actually had murder on her criminal record. She could kill someone right now just because the sky was blue. She could kill Drake – or even him. She shoved past Caine with a scowl on her face, heading straight for her truck.

Drake walked out as she was climbing in. "Where are you going?" he asked. She just ignored him, started the car, and sped off to her house. Drake looked at Caine who stood there, stunned. "What did you say to her?" he demanded, shoving Caine into a pillar outside the entrance to the building.

"Nothing," Caine retorted, gaining his strength and shoving Drake back, who staggered back a few steps.

"Then why is she speeding off looking like she wants to kill someone?"

"Does she know what you actually do, Drake?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Caine sighed. "The kid this morning. Did you tell her that you beat little kids?"

"They deserve it," Drake snarled.

"Not all of them, Drake. And Dane does not like it at all."

Drake turned to look at the road that eventually led to her driveway. He sighed and turned to walk up the road, leaving Caine and his job behind.

**Read and Review please I know FadedSunset loves this story and I hope others do too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I had to update soon because I won't be updating as much as I'd like since I'm going back to school on Wednesday :'( Summer is over for me and I'm sad because I wish I could finish this story before I started school but I will write this story and update every single time I have free time I may even pull all nighters and work on this during my lunches. I'm happy you guys like this story and I feel like I'll be letting you guys down by not updating but I will continue to work on this I promise you.**

He walked into her front door, noticing her sitting on the couch, her knuckles white from clenching her fists. "Dane?" he asked, sitting down next to her but she didn't notice him. She just stared at her shaking hands. "Dane," he nudged her and she snapped out of it, glaring at him with blue eyes. He watched her with careful eyes. "Are you ok?"

She just stared at him, a faint look of fear in her eyes. He reached for her hands but she jumped up, running for the door. "Dane!" Drake called but she was already gone. He broke into a run after her, hoping he could catch her before she did something dangerous. He ran down the streets, calling for Dane, frantically searching for her. He jumped when he heard a girl shrieking, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he ran towards the noise, gun in hand. As he reached a street he saw Dane in the glow of a streetlight, crouched atop a girl who was frantically ripped her nails into Dane, trying to get Dane off of her. "Dane!" he screamed. "Dane, get off of her!"

Drake finally caught up to Dane but it was too late. The girl's screams were silent by now, lying awkwardly at Dane's feet, her limbs bent in unnatural angles. Dane stared down at her and waited for her to move.

"What the hell did you do?" Drake screamed and grabbed Dane by the throat, lifting her a few inches off the ground. His head snapped around as he heard voices, two of them being Caine and Sam. A wave of fear washed over him. He knew that Dane would be punished if they knew and Caine would have no problem killing Dane to prove that there was some form of justice in this town. Drake dropped her to the ground. "Get out of here," he growled. Dane just looked up at him, unsure of what Drake had in mind. "Go home Dane. Get out of here now!" In the next instant, Dane disappeared and Drake sighed in relief.

He turned to the sound of noise behind him and saw Orc stumbling up to him. Orc gasped when he saw the girl. "Is that Bette? Who did this?"

A light clicked on in Drake's head. "You did."

"What?" but Orc was silenced when he heard Sam.

"What happened?" Sam demanded, covering his mouth when he saw Bette up close.

"Orc killed her," Drake drawled and was surprised at how calm he was.

Caine looked at Orc. "Why?"

Orc just shook his head. "I-I-I didn't know. I-just"

"You beat her to death?"

Orc stared at Bette. He couldn't believe that he had killed someone. There was no way he didn't.

"Get him out of here," Caine snarled. As Orc was led away, Edilio watched Bette, unsure of how he was going to move her to dirt so she could be buried. He didn't want to touch her, no one even wanted to go near her.

Caine walked to Drake. "Where is she?"

Drake only looked at Caine. "Who?"

"You know who. I know Orc didn't do this. She's the only one I can think of who'd even think of doing this."

"I told her to go home," Drake sighed.

"I'll help Orc get framed for this but she's going to try again," Caine turned to walk away. "And when she does," he called over his shoulder, "I'll kill her myself."

When he reached her home, he instantly noticed that pictures and vases were shattered in the living room. The TV lay on the floor, torn from its place on the wall, shards of glass scattered around it. He pulled out his gun and carefully crept down the hallway to Dane's room. He heard the shower running and poked his head in, seeing Dane sitting on the floor, her clothes soaked by the cascading waterfall from the shower. He tossed his gun onto her bed and walked into the bathroom.

Dane looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Wordlessly, he walked in, not bothering to even take off his shoes and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there quietly, Dane watching the water swirl in the drain and Drake leaning his head on her shoulder. He lifted his head when he heard her sniff.

The arm on Dane's shoulders tightened around her and she was glad that the shower was on, glad that he couldn't distinguish her tears from the warm water of the shower. _I need help, _she realized. _There has to be something more to stop this. _

_Why are you afraid of what you are?_ the voice questioned. _Embrace it. Be proud._

_Shut the fuck up! _Dane screamed and felt the arm on her shoulders disappear. She looked up to see Drake watching her with alarmed eyes.

She stared down at her shaking hands, still slightly red from the girl's blood. Drake moved to sit in front of her and took her hands in his, rubbing them to get rid of the little blood that was still there. He looked up at her. "When was the last time you took your meds?"

She looked up at him.

"Did you take one this morning?"

She nodded.

"Last night too?"

She looked away, not answering. Drake sighed. "You need them twice a day." She didn't respond, trying to pull away from him.

He grabbed her hands tighter. "Don't run away again." She tugged harder, her bare feet struggling to find traction on the wet marble floor. "Dane, stop."

Dane didn't listen, just tugged harder and harder until Drake let go and watched as she stumbled out of the bathroom to her bedroom. With a sigh, he stood up and turned off the water, following her out to the room. She was in her closet, searching for dry clothes. He came up behind her and laid his hands on her waist.

"I'm going to need to go back to Coates and grab some more clothes," he murmured into her ear. "Especially if Caine wants us to stay here in town a while." She looked up at him then reached for a pair of basketball shorts that lay in a heap on the floor. She turned to look at him and handed them over before pushing him back to the bathroom.

When Drake returned with his soaked clothes in his hand, Dane was laying stretched on the bed, watching him. She stood up, took his clothes and walked down the hallway to the laundry room, tossing their clothes in the dryer. He leaned against the doorframe, blocking her way out. She stood in front of him, asking him to move with her eyes.

A smile played across his face. She pushed him, causing him to stumble back a few steps, but he instantly gained his footing and pressed Dane against the wall, nipping at her neck. A low groan escaped her throat, making Drake smile. He pushed her to her bed, kissing her neck and shoulder along the way.

Pressing her into the blankets, Drake made his way lower down her neck, kissing her chest and sliding his hands under her shirt. She arched her back, feeling his cold finger glide up her spine. His hand slid to her side and he noticed that she lost weight. They all did. Sam and Caine thought they should begin rationing just in case they were alone longer.

She bit his neck gently, feeling his throat vibrate when he growled and moved to his collarbone. She kissed his shoulder, feeling the muscle underneath ripple with anticipation. Drake slid his hands over her, watching her eyes close as she leaned into his hand, not wanting him to let go. He kissed her stomach and sides as his hands ran up her thighs. He wished she wanted him as bad as he wanted her right now. He didn't know how long he could go on pretending like he didn't want to fuck her.

Just as he thought this she moved her leg. Her eyes widened when it brushed against his thigh, noticing that he was apparently ready to go. Drake mentally punched himself as he rolled off of her, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even want to see the look on her face. He felt her shake slightly and he swallowed his pride before turning to look at her.

She had a smile on her face and Drake knew she would be laughing if she could make any noise. _God, just kill me now. At least she can't tell anyone about it. _He hoped she didn't notice him blushing when he mumbled, "Sorry."

Dane turned to look at him and pressed her lips against his. He slid his arms around her and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. "I love you," he whispered, barely audible but Dane heard just enough. She looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his gray. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter. She kissed his chest right above his heart. "Do you love me too?" he questioned. Dane nodded and kissed the spot again and again. Drake smiled and watched her as she moved closer to him. They were connected completely. Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Toe to toe. Arm in arm. And heart to heart. Drake loved this. He was fine with laying here for years, never moving, just holding her, making sure she was ok. Drake knew in his head she was a priority. He remembered his uncle telling him that a long time ago, when he was just a kid, that there will be that girl that no matter what you do, you always thought of her and protected her. Drake understood now. Dane came first.

As Drake held her, he felt her shiver. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over their heads, trying to pull her closer. She kissed the base of his neck and looked up at him as he smiled down at her, kissing her when she tugged on his shorts. She tugged on his shorts again.

"What?" he asked. She reached under the covers and tossed her shorts to the floor. Drake's eyes widened. He looked at her and she pressed her lips against his. He ran his hand down her side and concluded that she didn't have any clothes on from the waist down. He nipped her neck and smiled as she moaned slightly. She tugged on his shorts again and he slid them off, tossing them onto the floor. She rolled on top of him and he slipped her shirt over her head. He pulled the covers over their heads as they spent the night exploring each other's bodies.

**So what do you think? Review please! I want to see how many like this story I know how many are seeing each chapter every day so I know a lot of people are reading this story!**

**My friends love this chapter because Drake gets embarrassed LOL and this was my take on what really happened to Bette I had to change the storyline a little bit to show just how dangerous Dane really was and how Drake wants to protect her. And if anyone is wondering the picture used as the 'cover' is Dane. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank god it's Friday…turned down swimming at a friends in 106 degree weather to write these next two chapters so I hope you like them! Special thanks to FadedSunset, smokebone, and aprilthirteen13 for the reviews I am so glad you guys love this story and check the reviews because I do respond to you!**

Dane woke up the next morning cuddled in Drake's arms. She felt too warm but she didn't want to move, didn't want to wake him up. She laid there listening to his deep breathing and smiled to herself. She wished she could talk so bad. She would trade anything in the world just to be able to tell Drake she loved him. She knew that he knew she loved him but she wanted to be able to actually tell him like he was able to tell her. She sighed and regretted it when Drake opened his eyes.

Drake kissed Dane but knew something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Dane just shook her head. "Tell me." Dane shook her head again and focused her attention on a mark on her headstand, not wanting to meet Drake's eyes. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Please tell me. Don't shut me out."

Dane looked away and reached for her notebook.

** I wish I could say 'I love you'.**

"But you already said you love me."

**I want to actually say it and not try to sign it out to you.**

Drake kissed her. "I don't need to hear you say it. I already know." He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly. "I know you love me," he whispered, kissing her neck. Dane smiled and moved closer to Drake, trying to surround her in the little warmth he gave off. Drake looked down at her when she shivered. He nudged her out of the bed and gently pushed her to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he rubbed the scent of last night from her skin. She kissed him while he did; smiling that for once there was someone who cared for her. Drake turned the water off and wrapped a towel around Dane and himself. He walked to the dryer and grabbed his clothes while Dane changed into clean clothes. When he returned he kissed her, grabbed his gun and her hand, and walked out the door with her in tow.

As Dane walked to her truck, Drake stopped her. "Can I drive?" Dane smiled and tossed the keys at Drake. They climbed in and Drake smiled, showing two rows of teeth, when the car roared to life. Dane couldn't help but smile. Drake only loved 2 things: his gun and her truck.

_And I guess me too now, _she thought.

_He only loves you in bed. You know he wasn't a virgin; he probably fucked a few girls in the janitor's closet before you showed up. _That familiar voice was back.

Drake noticed when she clenched her hands into fists and reached over to take her left hand with his right. She looked up at him, her blue eyes showing signs of tears. He squeezed her hand slightly and looked at her with concerned eyes. "You took your meds?" he asked.

Dane nodded and looked down at her shaking hands. Drake sighed. "Tonight I'm giving you whatever is in those syringes." Dane immediately shook her head and looked at him with scared eyes.

"Don't give me that look. You're getting it no matter what. Do you want more kids to end up like Bette?"

Dane shook her head.

"Caine knows it was you, Dane. He said he'll kill you himself if more kids die. I don't want that to happen."

When they walked into the office, Caine was sitting in the oversized chair, waiting for them. "I need to talk to both of you," he yawned.

Drake stood in front of Dane, blocking Caine from going near Dane. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"About last night."

Drake sighed. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I need to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"It won't."

"How do I know for sure?"

"I'll make sure of it."

Caine shook his head and smiled. "You think you can stop her? Didn't you try to stop her last night? How did that turn out?"

Drake stood there, clenching his teeth, the grip on Dane's arm tightening. "It won't happen again."

"She's been taking her meds?"

Drake nodded. "She's getting one of the syringes tonight."

Caine looked at Dane, who had a frightened look on her face again. He watched her closely. Drake moved her so she was completely blocked from view.

"Leave," Drake commanded and Caine walked for the door.

"I mean it Drake," Caine called. "If she snaps again, I will tell Sam, and we'll see how he handles things."

"You think I'm scared of little Sammy?" Drake laughed. "He goes near Dane and I will shoot him so many times he'll be in pieces."

Just then, Diana walked into the office. "Why is he here?" she demanded, laying her eyes on Drake.

"Where else would I be?" Drake snapped.

"Watching those twins. They poof today."

Caine turned to look at Drake. "Go. Now before they disappear. And take her with you. I don't want her near any of the other kids."

With a snarl, Drake grabbed Dane and stormed out the door.

Dane sat down in the shade of a tree, picking at a string that came loose from the stitching of her Converse while Drake stood at the top of the cliff, watching Sam and a few others on the beach. She didn't really get why Caine was obsessed as to when everyone turned 15.

"Shit," Drake growled, making Dane forget about the rebel string. He ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth along the edge of the cliff, looking over the edge occasionally before shaking his head and pacing again. Dane just sat there, confused. She knew she was only there because Caine thought she was just some killing machine and he didn't want her to ruin his plans of taking over the FAYZ.

_You're useless. You just cause problems. _

Dane just ignored the voice; she didn't want Drake to know that it was never gone anymore. It was getting stronger, seeming to take control of her mind. She stood up and walked up to Drake with worried eyes. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the truck, his mind in another world. They drove off to Town Hall in silence, Dane watching kids and abandoned vehicles whir by.

"When's your birthday?" Drake asked out of the blue. Dane turned her head to look at him. "January?"

Dane shook her head.

"Please tell me it's later."

She looked down at her feet, a grim look on her face. Drake's grip on her hand tightened. "December?" Dane nodded. Drake drove in silence for a few minutes before whispering, "What day?" Dane hesitated before holding up four fingers.

Drake sighed. "Two weeks. Caine better know what he's doing."

Dane pulled her feet under her and stared out the window. She didn't know exactly what happened when everyone turned 15; all she knew was that she would disappear, leaving Drake here while she went somewhere, somewhere that could be worse than the FAYZ.


	13. Chapter 13

"It just happened," Drake called as he walked through the doors with Dane following right behind him. Dane sat down on the floor next to the door, barely paying attention, only hearing snippets of the conversation.

"What happened?" Diana asked, engrossed in a magazine.

"They poofed," Drake answered, "Just like that idiot Quinn says."

Dane pulled her feet under her, picking at the cuticles of her nails. But her head jerked up again when Caine threw Diana's magazine across the room. Diana didn't even flinch, straightening her blouse and looking Caine dead in the eye. "Don't get pissy with me, Caine."

"Diana's boy Sam was there," Drake mused.

Diana glared at Drake.

Dane began to fade out, not finding Drake and Diana's constant arguing amusing.

"Knock it off you two. I have five days to figure out how to beat this," Caine sighed. This caught Dane's attention. Only five days before Caine goes. Then a little over a week before she followed.

"Drake wants you to beat this," Diane smiled. "His girlfriend goes December 4th."

Caine looked up at Drake. "Is this true?"

Drake refused to look at Caine. He found whatever Dane was looking at on the ground more interesting.

Caine smiled. "And what if I don't know how to beat this by Dane's birthday?"

"You better learn how to beat this," Drake threatened.

Just then, Computer Jack walked in, carrying a laptop. "I hacked it," he announced.

"Give it to Diana. Then get out," Caine snapped. Computer Jack hastily gave it to Diana and fled the room.

Dane watched Computer Jack flee the room and out the door. But something else caught her eye. The boy named Sam, and a blonde girl – Astrid? – were walking to the Ralph's with her little brother. She watched them carefully, how she paid attention to the brother; she kept calling him like he was a dog. He was engrossed in a handheld video game, not paying attention to his surroundings.

From far off she heard Drake laughing while Caine yelled at him to shut up. She focused her attention to Drake just as Diana said, "Mistake." Drake suddenly flew through the air and into the wall, landing in a heap.

Dane jumped up grabbing Drake's gun that had fallen when he flew across the room. She aimed it at Caine. He turned to Dane and held his hand to her, palm up. Dane suddenly felt her feet leave the ground and she scrambled to touch the familiar hardwood floors.

"Put her down!" Drake snapped, struggling to sit up but Caine was already in his face.

"Remember who's the boss, Drake," he snarled.

Drake nodded, defeated. "Just put her down. Please."

With a smirk, Caine put Dane down. "Get up," he ordered. "We have work to do."

"I think we need a little chat with your brother," Diana said.

Dane looked around at them then glanced down at the papers on the desk. Everything clicked instantly. Sam and Caine's birth certificates, both born on November 22nd, Sam just 3 minutes older than Caine. Sam was a long lost twin to Caine. She smiled to herself. She knew exactly what made Drake laugh and why Caine snapped. And she knew exactly where to find Sam.

She grabbed Caine's arm and dragged him to the window, pointing to the front doors of Ralph's where Sam, Astrid, and Little Pete were walking in. With a smile, Caine turned to face Drake and Diana. "Your girlfriend is proving to be useful, Drake."

"Panda, I want you to go inside and follow them. When I give you the signal, distract them. We'll do the rest," Drake barked out orders to the whole group while Caine lounged in the passenger seat of a car, letting everyone else do his dirty work. Drake grabbed Dane's wrist and walked to the back door. He shot at the lock but the door didn't budge. Dane pushed past the group and held out her hands. The door caved in and collapsed and Dane finished it off by shoving it out of the way before walking through.

"She might be more useful than you," Diana smiled at Drake.

Drake ignored her taunts and followed Dane through the door. Dane slipped quietly towards a far corner, by the deli and dairy cases. Drake followed with Panda and the others close behind. A small kid looking at a bag of chips saw the advancing group and turned to run. Dane shot after him, wrapping her arm around his neck and applying pressure on the base of his neck. After a few seconds, Dane laid the now sleeping kid in the middle of the aisle and returned to stand next to Drake. Drake wished no one else was there now. All he wanted was to have Dane back in her bedroom like they were last night. He shook the thought from his head and continued to where Sam and Astrid were. He pushed Panda ahead of them who went to their aisle, clutching a baseball bat tightly in his hands.

Drake leaned over to Dane. She shivered when she felt his lips brush her ear. "Showtime," he whispered and Dane nodded, running down the aisle next to Sam and Astrid to block the other way out.

"You again?" Sam snapped and Dane turned to block Astrid, who ran straight towards her. She glanced up and saw Drake hit Sam in the head with his gun, knocking Sam into the shelves. Drake hit him again and Sam collapsed to his knees, his eyes trying to focus on wherever Astrid was.

"Sam!" Astrid screamed but Dane covered her mouth and glared at Sam with taunting eyes.

"Bag his hands," Diana barked, gesturing towards Sam. Panda pulled a deflated Mylar balloon from his pocket, sliding Sam's hands into the balloon.

Dane watched as Diana pulled her face down to his level. "It's Mylar. It's a reflective surface. So I wouldn't try to turn on your mojo, Sam: you'd fry your own hands. Your brother wants to have a nice conversation with you."

"Let Astrid go," she heard Sam slur and Dane tightened her grip on Astrid, dragging her slightly farther away from Sam. Drake kicked Sam and pushed a bat down on his neck. Dane wasn't really paying attention to Drake's threat, all she heard was, "If you cause trouble, I'll mess her up." She smiled, liking it when Drake took charge.

_Aw how cute, _the voice crooned, _maybe you two can kill some kids for a first date. _

_Shut up! _Dane snarled, unknowingly throwing Astrid into the shelves, making Little Pete begin to scream.

"Shut the kid up or I'll shut him up for you," Drake growled at Astrid, who kept telling Little Pete, "Window seat, Petey, window seat."

As Sam was dragged into a shopping cart, Drake walked over to Dane, pulling her close. "You okay?" he whispered, making sure no one else heard or saw what he was doing.

Dane nodded and pushed him away, grabbing Astrid's arm tightly and dragging her to the back to the waiting truck.


	14. Chapter 14

**New chappie! Yay! Had to write this instead of homework needed a break from school already lol my friends love love LOVE this chapter especially towards the end**

When they reached the school, Diana led them to a classroom and shoved Astrid to a seat. Little Pete sat on the floor next to her feet while Drake leaned against the wall. Dane kept out of the way, sitting at the teacher's desk, rifling through the desk drawers while Diana and Astrid argued about who was more superior.

Dane looked up upon hearing Drake's name. Diana was telling Astrid that if Sam didn't tell Caine everything, Drake was going to kill her and her brother. "That's why we keep Drake around," Diana explained, making Dane flinch. She didn't like that Drake was only used as Diana's and Caine's pit bull, ready to attack on command. She smiled when she noticed Drake narrow his eyes to Diana. _I guess he doesn't like being a pit bull either. _

Diana shot Drake a weak threat and walked out of the room. Her walls went down and she relaxed in her chair, glad Diana left before Dane did something she would regret. She like Caine and she knew Caine looked after her, but she also knew Caine would easily kill her if Dane even breathed next to Diana.

She watched as Drake talked to Astrid, making fun of her little brother, calling him 'retarded'.

"I like the word 'retard'," Drake drawled. "In fact, I'd like to hear you say it. Retard."

"No," Astrid whispered.

Drake was in her face now. "Come on," he teased, "Say it with me." But before she could say it, Drake slapped her across the face. Even from where Dane sat, she could see his red handprint already showing on her cheek. Astrid said it with a shaky voice, making Drake laugh. He pulled Astrid closer to Little Pete, forcing her to say it again. But before she could, Little Pete vanished, taking Astrid with him.

Drake jumped up turning to Dane, who looked at the spot Little Pete once was with wide eyes. "Where the fuck did they go?" he demanded, his face suddenly in hers. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He grabbed her neck and squeezed. "What did you do?" he screamed. Dane only shook her head, struggling to find air. He let go and stormed out of the classroom. She sat on the floor, pulling her feet under her as she heard his footsteps become fainter and fainter. She didn't care whether he left her right now, he snapped in one second and now it made Dane second guess herself, worrying if he would snap again and she would have injuries worse than when she first met him.

"Get up," Drake snarled, suddenly reappearing in the doorway. Dane hesitated before slowly getting up and following him down the hallway. "I'm sorry," Drake mumbled as they walked down the hallway to the gym. Dane ignored him, looking down at her feet. She didn't want to do anything that would make him mad again. He turned to look at her with worried eyes. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her close and buried his face into her hair. "I overreacted," he whispered. "It wasn't your fault." He kissed her neck lightly, making Dane flinch. He looked down before turning around and walking into the room where Caine and Diana were talking to a still tied up Sam.

"Is she here?" Drake demanded.

"Who?" Diana asked.

"Who do you think?"

"You let her get away?" Caine snapped.

Dane watched the floor, not caring for the argument that began between the trio. Her attention then drifted to Sam, who sat still, tied up, defeated. He watched her with pleading eyes. "Help me," he mouthed. Dane looked back at Caine and Diana.

"He's autistic!" Diana screamed. "Why would I read him?"

Caine attention then focused on Sam again. "What do you know about this?"

Sam replied a snide remark before being thrown across the room.

"He could be more than a four," Diana whispered.

Caine snarled. "Tie Sam up and get Freddie. He knows plastering. Drake, go find her and her brother."

"How am I going to catch them?" Drake asked. "He can just send them anywhere he wants."

"I didn't say catch them. Shoot them before they see you."

Drake reached for Dane's arm and turned to walk out the door.

"Leave Dane here. I have a use for her," Caine ordered.

Drake watched Dane with a worried look before letting go and walking down the hall by himself.

Caine told Diana to leave before turning to look at Dane. She watched him with careful eyes, wishing she was able to go with Drake. He shoved her against the wall, making her whimper, and pressed his hand against her face, forcing her to look at the ceiling, leaving her neck exposed.

"Did he do this to you?" he demanded, noticing the slight bruising that was forming across her neck. Dane shook her head. "Don't lie to me." Dane looked away, wincing. "Is he hurting you?" Caine asked, his voice soft, like when Dane first talked to him that one night that seemed so long ago. Dane shook her head and tried to pull away. Caine grabbed her arm, squeezing gently, letting go of her neck. He walked out the door, pulling her with him. He dragged her to the SUV he drove around and tossed her in. She curled up on the passenger seat, pulling her feet up underneath her, wrapping her arms around her legs. Caine peeled out of the parking lot of the school, driving to the town hall.

"Does he always hit you?" Caine asked. Dane shook her head.

"He just got mad," she signed. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Caine snapped. "He doesn't hit you."

"Why do you care? Last night you were willing to kill me."

Caine slammed on the brakes, making Dane smack her head on the dashboard. "He told you that?" he snapped.

Dane reached for the door but felt Caine's hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and slid out of the car. She ran for the sheriff's office, hearing Caine's footsteps behind her. She ignored the kids lounging in the waiting room and went straight for the office Drake used as his own. She curled up in the oversized chair, picking at the skin on her fingertips and waited for Drake to return.

It was dark by the time Dane heard footsteps in the office. Her head shot up and she winced, regretting going to sleep in an upright position. Her neck was bent at an almost 90 degree angle against her knees for a few hours and she was paying the price now.

Drake limped to the desk, wincing with every step. He walked over and stood next to her, watching her with worried eyes. Dane stood from the seat and leaned against the desk, looking at him and then the seat before returning her gaze back to him. He hesitated before collapsing in the seat. He slouched in it, making him look so much smaller and less threatening, like a little kid. She looked at her feet and was suddenly pulled from the desk and onto Drake's lap.

"You need to stop doing that," Drake murmured, pulling her close.

Dane nodded and curled up into a tighter ball in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. They laid like that in silence for about an hour, no movement, the only noise was the sound of their breathing. Eventually, Drake nudged Dane, who got up, followed by Drake. She walked slowly, waiting for Drake who was still limping. It took 10 minutes for Dane and Drake to reach her truck parked in front of the sheriff's office. They drove in silence to Dane's house.

When they reached her house Dane walked to her bedroom in silence as Drake followed. She didn't even bother changing into pajamas; she just wanted to sleep. Drake laid next to her, staring at the ceiling. Just as Dane was dozing off, she noticed Drake rolling over, reaching for the clear box of syringes on her nightstand. She slipped off the bed and scrambled down the hallway.

"Dane get back here!" Drake yelled and she heard his footsteps behind her. She scrambled through the living room, not caring that she knocked over a lamp. All she wanted was to get away from the syringe. She ran for the door but before she could reach it she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground. Drake carried her back to the bedroom, not caring that Dane was hitting his back, trying to get him to let go.

"It's not going to work," Drake smiled as he threw her down on the bed. Dane grabbed the edge of the bed, pulling herself off the side but Drake caught her and threw her back onto the bed. She punched his stomach and winced when she heard the wind get knocked out of him. "That's it," he growled. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down with his weight and used one hand to pin her hands above her head. He used his mouth to uncap the syringe. "Where is this supposed to go anyways?"

Dane just glared at him, wishing she could hurt him just by looking at him. He shrugged and held the syringe with his teeth, using his free hand to flip the box over and read the directions. "Inject into outer thigh and massage muscle for 2 minutes to prevent cramping and spasms," he read. With his free hand he grabbed the waistband of her jeans and pulled down, exposing her thigh.

Dane tried to curl in a ball and roll over, uncomfortable with Drake seeing her lower half naked. "I saw you naked last night what are you trying to hide?" he smiled. Dane ignored him and continued to try to cover herself. Drake took the syringe out of his mouth and injected it into her thigh. He placed the syringe on the nightstand and began to massage her thigh, watching as she blinked back tears. "Look, it's over," he murmured. "Was that so hard?"

She nodded and continued to blink back tears. Drake finished and rolled off of her, grabbing the syringe, putting the cap on it, and placing it in its assigned spot in the box. Dane pulled her jeans back up, immediately feeling the effects of the medicine. She felt her heartbeat slowing and her vision became slightly blurry. She reached out to Drake but missed. Dane gave up and laid in bed for a couple of minutes before feeling like she was laying on the Sun. She tugged at her shirt, hearing the stitching tear in a few places.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked, suddenly in front of her face. She continued to tug at her shirt, whimpering now that she felt like she was on fire. She kicked out as if that would get her jeans off. Drake was above her now, lifting her shirt over her head and unbuttoning her jeans. Soon, she lay there in her bra and underwear, face pressed into her pillow, and she was beginning to doze off. She didn't want to sleep, but the medicine was forcing her to just lay there and sleep. She couldn't move a muscle and she couldn't even keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw before the medicine came into full effect was Drake, lying next to her, watching her with worried eyes.

**So what do you think? R&R pwease?**


	15. Chapter 15

Dane woke in the middle of the night, shivering. She curled in a ball, trying to save the little warmth her body held. She looked up to Drake, who wore a frustrated look on his face, snoring every now and then. She debated which was warmer; her curling into a ball on the warm spot of the bed where she lay, or risking the loss of that warmth by moving closer to Drake. _Eventually our combined bodies would make enough heat, right? _Dane thought. She wished she paid attention in Biology for once, then she'd actually know something useful than hotwiring cars.

Dane waited for the voice to make a snide remark but she didn't hear anything. _Maybe the voice really was gone. _She didn't know whether taking a trip to the Sun followed by a trip to Antarctica while beyond sleepy and paralyzed was worth it but the voice was gone. But for how long? Dane pushed the thought away, not wanting to deal with the voice until it showed up again. She slid across the bed and curled up next to Drake. He mumbled something inaudible before wrapping an arm around her. She shivered again and tried to get closer to him. He pulled her closer and she felt his breath cascade down her neck. She needed warmth, she felt like she was going to suffer from hypothermia in a few minutes if she didn't get warmer soon.

She reached down and tried to grab at least one of the blankets that Dane kicked down earlier that night without waking up Drake. She looked down to grab the blanket and when she looked back up, she saw gray eyes looking down at her. "What are you doing?" he whispered. Dane shivered. He grabbed more blankets and wrapped them around himself and Dane, pulling her close. She kissed his chest, glad that she was finally finding some warmth. She smiled when she felt his lips press against her forehead.

She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Drake rolled onto his back, dragging Dane to lie on top of him. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she slowly began to doze off.

Dane felt the sun shine through her eyelids and she flipped her head over, not wanting to get up. She felt Drake underneath her shift and she smiled. That was when she felt something else shift underneath her.

Dane frantically moved herself off Drake, forcing him awake. "What?" he asked.

She pointed to his jeans and gave him a What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-You look. Drake looked down and buried his head deeper into his pillow. "It's morning," he mumbled. Dane rolled her eyes and rolled over to get out of bed. Drake grabbed her side and rolled her back over, pulling her close. Dane smiled and pressed her lips against his, not wanting to move.

A buzz was heard through the house and Dane's head shot up, looking towards the front gate through the glass wall in her room. Drake got up and grabbed the gun on the nightstand, slowly walking to the front door. Dane stopped him and reached for the TV remote, turning the TV on and watching the gate surveillance camera. The image was grainy but Drake knew Caine when he saw him. Dane pressed a button on the remote and the gate opened. Caine sauntered through and walked up to the front door.

"Hello?" Caine called, opening the unlocked door.

"Back here," Drake answered from down the hall. When Caine walked in, he noticed Drake was walking back to the other side on the bed while Dane was poking her head up from under the blankets, her blue eyes watching him with curiosity.

"Drake can I talk to you?" Caine asked.

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of Dane."

Caine looked sideways to Dane and noticed she was laying down again, looking like she had fallen asleep. "Almost Andrew's time for him to go. We're going back to Coates to see what exactly happens when we poof."

"And if I decide I don't want to go?"

"You don't get a choice. Dane's coming too. Hurry up."

Within an hour, Dane was sliding out of the SUV in Coates' courtyard, following Drake and Caine up into the familiar giant double doors. Computer Jack led them down to the dining hall that looked like every camera was sent there.

"Where's Andrew?" Caine demanded. Just as he asked, a sonic wave, louder than a jet engine, boomed through the hallways. Dane dropped to her knees, clutching her ears and Drake squatted next to her, covering her head from debris that fell down from the ceiling.

"You okay?" Drake called but all Dane heard was a sharp ringing in her ears. She winced and nodded as a sea of bricks came through and flew straight at a boy who scrambled to get away. He ran for the stairs.

"Don't make me destroy that staircase too," Caine warned.

"Why are you doing this?" the kid – Andrew – sobbed.

Caine walked over to stand in front of the sobbing kid. "You're going to die anyway. I want to make sure that I do whatever you don't to make sure I survive."

"So I die while you and your goons live?"

"Survival of the fittest. Put him in the center of the cameras. I want to make sure we get a shot of this."

Drake nodded and dragged Andrew over to a chair in the middle of the room, tying him down to make sure he didn't run.  
"How much longer till he's 15?" Drake asked, now in front of Dane, making sure she was away from Diana and the other kids in the room.

Caine looked over at Computer Jack, who answered, "Two minutes."

"Then we just sit back and watch," Caine smiled as Computer Jack turned on the cameras and monitors.

It happened in an instant. One second, Dane saw Andrew tied up. Then there was a blue flash and all that was left was a rope wrapped around a chair in the middle of the room.

"Tell me you got that!" Caine yelled running up to the computer monitors as Computer Jack scrambled to rewind the tape. Dane pushed past Drake to get a better view.

The scene that lasted a second was slowed down so that it was 5 minutes. A blue orb swallowed Andrew, who was staring at a figure that began to form. A woman, middle-aged, Dane assumed it was his mother. She spoke to him, holding out her hand, beckoning him. But as soon as Andrew nodded, the woman changed into a disfigured demon-like creature, snatching him and pulling him through a portal. Then the blue orb vanished, leaving the rope and chair that stood before them now.

Caine just stared at the monitors, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"So whatever _that _was, it like talks to you?" Diana asked.

"I think it like pretends to be a parent or someone you trust and bribes you, saying you'll get something if you go with them, then takes you," Caine replied.

"So to survive, we just say no?"

"I assume so."

Drake snorted. "So were just going to sit here until this thing comes and takes us on our 15th birthday?"

Caine looked at him. "I'm the oldest anyways. Worst comes to worst I die and then you'll be in charge."

"You wouldn't have your brother be in charge?" Drake smiled.

With a roar, Caine lunged at Drake – but was stopped by some force. He tried to swing at Drake but it felt like he hit an invisible wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dane off to the side, her arm outstretched to Drake. He turned to walk to her.

"Are you doing this?" he growled, pointing to Drake. Dane said nothing, only looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Are you?" Dane looked at Drake, unsure of what to do. "Don't look at him," Caine demanded. "Look at me. Are you doing this?"

"Get away from her," Drake snarled.

Caine ignored him. "Diana, read her." Diana walked up and asked for Dane's hand.

"Don't do it Dane," Drake warned.

Caine turned around and lifted Drake with his hands, holding him a few feet in the air. Suddenly, Caine slid across the room. In less than two seconds, Caine was across the room into the wall. His head snapped up to Dane, rage in his eyes.

Dane felt her feet lift from the ground as she was lifted into the air. She watched as Caine carefully stood up and slowly walked over to her.

"Big mistake," he growled. "Diana. Read her."

Dane looked at Drake, still suspended, as Diana read her. Soon, Caine placed them both back on the ground and Drake scrambled to get next to Dane.

"What level?" Caine asked Diana, who had wide eyes and stared at Dane.

"We need to start making more bars," she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I guess we would call her a 5 bar, maybe even more."

Caine's head shot to Dane. "What's her power?" he asked Diana.

"Cloning."

"What does that mean?"

"She can clone powers. Meaning if she sees someone use a power, she can adopt the power as her own and use it herself."

"So she can use any power?"

"As long as she can see it being used."

Caine looked at Dane. "You could come in handy," he smiled.

"She's not going to be a part of your little game," Drake warned.

"Why not? We just have her watch every freak we can find use their powers, including Sam and then we have the greatest weapon who will respond to every command I ask."

"No."

Caine turned to look at Drake. "What did you say?"

"I said no," he snarled. "She's not your pet, Caine."

"I never said she was. I just need to borrow her until I get control over Sam. Considering what she can do, that can take just days. Then you can have her back."

Drake glared at Caine, his grip on Dane tightening.

"She's not going to get hurt, Drake, stop getting all protective. You're actually the reason why she's brandishing those new bruises on her neck. At least that's what she told me."

"I didn't beat her," Drake snarled at Caine.

"Both of you knock it off," Diana snapped.

Caine glared at Drake before grabbing Dane and dragging her back outside to the courtyard. A group of kids were chained to the ground like animals, their hands encased in cement, waiting for something.

Caine walked over to the first girl, a girl named Brianna, and unhooked her chain from the others, he pulled out a long chain and attached it to her leash-like chain she already had. "Run," he ordered. The girl just glared at him before Drake pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl.

One second the girl was there, and then there was just a blur that looked something like her, attached to Caine by the chain. She struggled to run faster, but the cement slowed her down. Then she stopped, tired and defeated, and glared at Caine. He turned to look at Dane. "Your turn."

Dane took off, the scene around her becoming a blur, yet she knew exactly where she was and where she was going. She took off down the road towards Perdido Beach when she heard a whistle come from Coates. She circled back and raced to the courtyard, stopping right in front of Caine, who wore a huge grin while Drake grimaced. The kids in the chains jumped back realizing what she had done and what they were being used for.

"Next," Caine called, dragging a scrawny boy towards him. "Do your thing, Bug, we don't have all day," he yawned.

The boy named Bug stood there, closing his eyes, deep in thought. For some reason he wasn't chained down and encased in cement. Then, he waved his hand across his body and he disappeared. Dane looked around, thinking it was his 15th birthday. Then Bug reappeared. Dane didn't wait for Caine to tell her what to do; she ran her hand across her body and watched as Caine looked in the general direction of where she once was. Dane smiled as she decided to play a little game. She quietly walked in the direction of Drake and slipped behind him. By now, Caine was getting annoyed by her little game. She flicked Drake in the ear, smiling as he spun around, trying to figure out exactly where Dane was.

Dane then made herself visible and sauntered over to Caine, leaving Drake where he was. Caine grabbed her by the wrist. "No more games," he growled. Dane nodded.

The process continued and within an hour, Dane had everyone's powers down to a science. She even knew how to control the powers better than the original owners themselves.

"Drake, take Dane and a few other kids and go find Sam," Caine ordered.

"What do you mean, 'go find Sam'?" Drake asked.

"Sam is coming back; he's going to stay close to the barrier. I want you to get him and bring him back. Alive."

_Wait, barrier? _Dane thought. _Well if there wasn't, wouldn't we be leaving this town by now? _Dane sighed. _We're literally stuck in this place. _

Drake scowled and reached for Dane's arm, heading to the SUV followed by Panda, Chunk, and a girl named Louise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so this chapter I did kind of enjoy writing it even though it is kinda sad like it made my friend cry when I showed her it today and she doesn't even like Drake that much (I know, she should be slapped…already did it :P )**

Louise drove with Chunk in the passenger seat. Panda sat in the back with Drake and Dane, but Drake pulled Dane onto his lap, keeping her away from the other kids. Drake yawned and looked out the window at the dark empty desert. Dane kissed his neck lightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

The kids went on, wondering what happened to Andrew, when their birthdays were, whether someone would rescue them before they poofed.

"I have more than a year," Louise said. "They'll recuse us by then right?"

_I hope so, _Drake thought. He had a little more than 4 months. But Dane had less than two weeks.

Drake nudged Dane and slid out of the car, walking to the lookout. He peered over the edge and a flash of light caught his eye. Snatching the binoculars out of Chunk's hands, he tried to get a closer look.

"There's a house down there," Panda said.

"I think we just found what we've been looking for," Drake murmured.

Chunk said something about Sam's power before Drake turned to face him, gun in hand. "This is the power. And I've got it," he snarled with a gleam in his eye, like an animal staring at his prey.

Dane watched the fire spread. She wanted to go down there, make sure Sam was actually there. With Astrid, she hoped. She wanted to get Astrid, ever since she disappeared in front of Drake, making him look like an idiot in front of Caine.

She flinched when she heard the back of Drake's hand connect with Chunk's face. She turned just as Drake kicked him in the groin. "I'm sick of all this powers crap. Who do you think woke these kids up and encased their hands in cement? It's not about who's got powers, morons. It's about who's not afraid. It's not Sam or Caine you need to be worried about, it's me. Sam's not going to fight Caine. I'm going to take him down long before that."

Dane looked at Drake with wide eyes. He looked up at Dane and he instantly knew his mistake. He went on and on about how he hates 'freaks' and powers but he loved the one freak that held every power in the FAYZ. She saw it as he hated her and he wished he could take it back.

"Dane," he said but Dane took two steps backwards every time he tried to get closer to her. "Dane, don't, just stop, I didn't mean it!" But he was just talking to air. Dane had already disappeared. Drake cursed under his breath and ran for the SUV. He peeled away, leaving the three kids on the lookout landing to fend for themselves.

When he reached Coates, Caine was standing in front of the double doors, waiting for him with a scowl. The SUV screeched to a stop and Drake slid out, ignoring Caine. Just as he got past, Drake felt his feet leave the ground.

"Put me down," Drake threatened, his gray eyes wanting to rip Caine to shreds.

"No," Caine snarled. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her."

"That's not what she told me."

Drake sighed. "Can you just let me go? I fucked up."

Caine sighed and dropped Drake, who scrambled for the stairs to Dane's dorm room.

Drake knocked on the door softly as he opened her door. She laid on the bed, her head buried in the pillows, not bothering to look at him. "Dane?" he whispered. He saw her flinch at her name, making him wince. He hurt her, and he knew what he did was wrong.

Drake sat on the foot of her bed, watching her. She didn't move, but from the mirror across the room he noticed she was watching him. He moved to lay next to her, looking into her blue eyes.

She watched him, wishing she could hit him with her eyes. She wished she could hit him for real.

"I'm sorry," Drake whispered then he felt Dane's hand slap him across the face before she rolled over and faced away from him. "I deserved that." She didn't move. He moved closer to her and laid his hand on her waist.

Dane pulled her arm back and elbowed him in the nose. "You fucking bitch," he snarled, jumping up and grabbing her by the neck. Dane tried hard to control her breathing, knowing that panicking wasn't going to get her anywhere, especially with Drake. Just as soon as Drake grabbed her, he let her go. She looked up into gray eyes, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pressed his lips against her neck. "I fucked up, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Dane continued to stare at him as a tear ran down her face. Drake wiped it away and kissed her cheek lightly. He pulled her close, hiding his face in her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Dane just nodded, hoping he would stop talking. She curled up next to him, wanting to just forget about what happened. But she knew there would always be that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her that Drake didn't like freaks.

Drake woke up to the sound of knocking, not realizing he fell asleep. He looked down at Dane, quietly snoozing, her eyebrows furrowed together as her eyes shifted under her eyelids. He quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door.

"Hurry up. I'm sure you want to get Sam instead of Panda taking control," Caine said.

"Shut up," Drake growled.

Caine looked at Drake in confusion and he shoved the door completely open, his eyes falling on Dane, who still slept under the blankets. Caine snorted before turning and walking out the door. "What happened to your nose?" Caine asked, making Drake reach up and wince at his slightly swollen and bruised nose.

"Deserved it."

Caine smiled a little. Then, "She loves you, you know that?" he told Drake as they walked down the hallway. Drake only nodded. "You screw up, and she takes you back. One day she's going to get sick of it, and she's not going to forgive you just like always."

"Don't tell me what to do, Caine," Drake warned, picking up his pace and leaving Caine behind in the hallway.

Dane woke to the sounds of an SUV pulling up. She looked around but there was no sign of Drake.

She slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Her elbow hurt slightly from hitting Drake in the nose. She attacks him yet she was still the one who wore the bruises. She walked downstairs and out to the courtyard just as Drake led Sam and his friends to the holes that a couple of Coates kids were filling with cement.

She stood back and watched as Drake smacked the now trapped Sam in the back of the head while Astrid cried. She smiled, loving it when she saw the blonde weep. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned just as Caine stood beside her, watching Drake.

"He may not have any powers but you give him a gun and he could make the whole world burn to the ground," Caine observed. Dane looked sideways at Caine for a second, before her attention focused back to Drake.

Caine began to walk towards the trapped children, Dane and Diana following close behind. "Well if it isn't the defiant Sam Temple," he smiled. "Let me shake your hand. Oh, sorry, my bad." Caine barked out a laugh.

Dane locked eyes with Sam, wishing she could help them. She hated the idea of the kids trapped like this. But she couldn't disagree with Drake or Caine; she knew that they'd be happy to encase her hands also.

"Good work Drake. Very good work," Caine praised.

"Why don't you give Drake a little scratch behind the ears, Caine, he's being such a good dog," Diana said, making Dane glare at her. _He's not a dog, but you're a bitch._

"You don't want to mess with Lana; she's a healer," Sam called. This sparked Dane's attention. "She healed me when a coyote bit my leg."

"I have an idea. Drake, give her something to heal."

Drake held up his gun to Sam. Dane flinched at the loud explosion and shut her eyes when she heard Sam scream. Then came Diana's voice.

"Drake you idiot the kid!" She pointed to Little Pete. Dane turned to watch Astrid take her cement encased hands and slam them down into his Game Boy. Then the cement surrounding her hands was gone. Not just hers, but every kid was suddenly free.

She felt Caine trying to pull her away, back to the safety of the school but she stayed where was. Caine abandoned his efforts and ran. Diana bolted after him. Drake stood rooted where he was, gun pointed at Little Pete.

Dane noticed something that made her heart drop. In the chaos of Little Pete's screaming over his Game Boy, Drake hadn't noticed that Sam stood, palms aimed at Drake.

She instantly thought of standing in front of Drake and an instant later, she felt her shoulder hit his arm. She held her hands up to create a barrier.

"Dane! No!" Drake screamed just as a green/white light shot from Sam's hands, hitting Drake – and it happened before the barrier was up.

The light caught Dane's right half of her face on its way to Drake, the force knocking her 10 feet away from Drake.

She had never felt a pain like this in her entire life. The light wasn't even touching her anymore but it still felt like her face was being pressed to the sun. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for Drake who was still being hit by it on his right arm.

The pain was becoming too much for her to handle. If she could scream she knew her friends back in New York would hear her cries. Her vision began to fade as her heartbeat slowed. All she could see before she blacked out was Drake hitting the dirt, screaming bloody murder.

Dane came to a few minutes later, noticing a group a kids surrounding a screaming Drake.

"Drake! I'm sorry but we can't save it," she heard Diana yell. "We have to cut it off."

Drake continued to scream in pain, not paying attention to the words she was saying.

"Hand me the saw," Diana yelled at Panda as other kids held him down.

Drake looked away from his mutilated arm and his eyes locked on Dane's. This was the first time Dane had ever seen Drake cry in public. But little did she know that he was now only crying because of her burned face and not from the pain of his arm.

Caine finally noticed Dane and ran over. "I need some help over here!" he called out and two kids who weren't dealing with Drake ran over. "Get her in the car," he ordered.

"No!" Drake yelled but Caine ignored him. He didn't want to see Drake's threatening looks as he drove Dane out of the Coates gates and away from Coates. He would have to deal with Drake later, when Dane was alright.

"Dane," Drake whispered as he watched Caine drive off, not knowing if he would ever see Dane again.

Dane was laying on an unfamiliar bed, listening to voices in the other room.

"I did my best, but there's still going to be scars." A girl's voice.

"I don't care about scars, is she going to be ok?" Dane recognized the boy's voice. It was different from the voice he used to trick the kids in town. No, this was more caring, like when she talked with him in the courtyard at Coates.

"She's going to be fine."

"And the voice?"

"I tried but it could take a while. I don't think I have the energy to heal her completely. That could take months."

Caine paused a moment before, "What if there was a second person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could Dane use her healing powers while she's being healed?"

"I don't see why not."

That was when Caine and the girl named Lana walked in. He knelt down next to her, watching her with careful eyes. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

Dane just watched him. Lana walked over and laid her hand gently on Dane's throat. Dane watched Caine as she felt a slight buzz come from her throat.

"Dane, I need you to help," Lana said as she grabbed Dane's arm and brought it to her throat.

"She hasn't actually seen you do it," Caine explained, reaching for the gun on the nightstand. He pressed it against his arm and pulled the trigger. Dane jumped up, watching in terror as Caine bit down on his lip, trying not to scream.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lana screamed.

"Just fix it!" Caine snapped. Lana scrambled over and placed her hand on Caine's arm. In less than a minute, Caine was back to normal. He looked up to Dane. "Your turn."

Lana walked back over and placed her hand on Dane's throat. Dane placed her hand next to Lana's and thought of gaining her voice back. She felt the slight buzz on her neck again and just thought of being able to talk to Drake. _If he is even still alive. _

Lana removed her hand and laid back, exhausted. Caine was next to Dane in an instant. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Dane looked up at him, watching him with confused eyes. Caine reached over and flicked her ear. She jumped up, glaring at him. "What the fuck?" she demanded.

Caine stood up, a huge grin on his face. With wide eyes, Dane reached for her throat, not believing that it worked. "Is this real?" she whispered.

"Yes," Caine smiled. "You're talking."

Dane felt a giggle escape her lips and covered her mouth immediately.

"Why are you covering your mouth? You need to make up for lost time."

Dane smiled and jumped when a door was kicked open. Lana jumped up and looked towards the hall.

"Lana!" Drake yelled. "Shit, this fucking hurts," he moaned. "Get your ass out here!"

Lana turned to Caine and Dane before going down the hallway.

Dane tried to follow but Caine immediately grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let go of me!" Dane yelled but Caine pressed his hand against her mouth.

"Shut up," Caine warned as he dragged her to the back window, unlocking it with one hand. He pushed her through and jumped after her, just as Drake stormed into the room.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Lana pleaded. "There's no one here."

"So you're telling me you didn't help Dane?"

"No I don't even know who she is."

"You haven't seen her at all?"

"No. If that's the only reason you're here then get out."

Drake paused a minute, thinking. Then, "Fix it."

"What?"

"Fix my arm. I can't deal with only one arm."

Dane's head snapped back to the window when she heard crashing. It took every ounce in her body not to teleport in that room. Caine grabbed her face in his hand.

"I would advise that you don't _poof _back into that room," he snarled. Dane watched him with careful eyes, too scared to utter a word. She nodded and he let go of her, gesturing her to follow him to the SUV.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two days since Drake had seen Dane. He searched for her but there was no sign of Dane or even Caine. He contemplated returning to Coates and asking Diana if she had seen them. "Yeah, right," he mumbled. "Not even if hell froze over. Besides, bitch cut off my arm. She's lucky she's still breathing."

"What did you say?" Howard asked over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Drake snapped. "Keep walking before I blow your brains out."

The coyotes had followed them since they left the mineshaft and kept pressing them to walk across the desert. Drake didn't know the last time he drank anything and when he noticed the first trees of the forest, he wanted to run until he reached the gates of Coates.

When they were at the gates, the coyotes took off at a run. He glanced up to see Caine standing there, arms out, palms open.

"No!" Howard yelled. "Don't hurt them, they're friends."

Caine looked up at Lana and Howard walking up, but his eyes widened when his eyes met Drake's. Drake sauntered up to Diana and Caine, who stared at his new arm.

"We thought you were dead," Caine said.

Drake smiled. "I'm back and better than ever. Like it Diana?" He snapped his arm, a loud crack the echoed though the campus.

"Welcome back," Caine smiled.

Drake looked at Caine, trying to ask Caine without Diana knowing.

"She's in her room," Caine said and watched as Drake sprinted though the doors and up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Dane was laying in her bed, wishing she could flip over to lay on her right side. But she couldn't – her face was still tender on that side. Her face might always be tender on that side. She sighed, smiling as she placed her hands on her throat, feeling an unfamiliar hum deep in her throat. "I just wish I could talk to him," she whispered, pulling the covers over her head.

As she was beginning to dose off, she heard the door open slowly. _Just leave me alone, Caine. _She felt someone slowly crawling across the bed and soon the covers were pulled off of her, and she looked up into gray eyes. She pressed her lips against Drake's smiling that he was back.

Drake pulled her close, his forehead touching hers. His eyes locked on the slight scarring on her face. He rested his good hand on her cheek as softly as he could, mentally punching himself. "It's my fault," he murmured. Dane shook her head, too scared to talk. "Yes it is," he whispered. Dane sat up, staring at him. He sat up and leaned against the wall, pulling her next to him.

"It's not your fault," Dane whispered, causing Drake to push her away and stare at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just?"

Dane nodded, a smile beginning to show on her face.

"How did you?" Drake tried to ask.

"You'd be surprised what two healers can do."

Drake just stared at her, too shocked for anymore words.

Dane looked down at his new arm, her face contorted in confusion. Looking down, he pulled his right arm behind him, hiding it from her view.

"No," she said, reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling it towards her. She held it in her hands, rotating it, watching it with curious eyes. She ran her finger along it, remembering the texture and feeling.

Drake watched her with careful eyes. "What do you think?"

"Rather have your original arm, but this is better than having no arm."

Drake smiled and carefully wrapped his new arm around her wrist, pulling her closer to him. She curled up next to him, smiling when she felt him lay his arm across her shoulders. She looked up at him and nudged him when his eyes began to droop.

"Sleep," she told him getting up from the bed. She felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist and pull her back down onto the bed.

"Stay," he whispered, his lips brushing against her neck. Dane nodded and he pulled her closer to him. He tried to fight off every yawn but he fell asleep, feeling Dane's warmth against his chest.

Dane felt the arms wrapped around her tighten and she looked up at Drake. His face was contorted in fear, sweat pouring down his forehead. He breathing quickened as he mumbled, begging his mom not to leave. His hand squeezed her arm tightly.

"Ow, Drake, stop," Dane hissed. But Drake wasn't listening, trapped in his nightmare. She tried to pull away, to get away from him before he hurt her. She kicked away, hearing him grunt before his hands began to shake. She sat next to him, watching him with careful eyes. "Drake," she said with a shaky voice, "Drake wake up."

Drake didn't listen. His legs were tangled in the sheets; his chest rose and fell quickly. Dane jumped on top of Drake, holding his face in her hands. "Drake!"

His eyes flew open. He stared at her as he tried to calm down his breathing. Dane rolled off of him, staring. Drake sat up and kicked his legs free from the sheets before walking slowly to the bathroom.

Dane sat on the bed and waited for him.

_Looks like you're not the only one who's crazy._

Dane squeezed her eyes shut. _Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_I'll always be here, Dane. I was there for you when George attacked you. I was the only one there when you were at the Institute. And I'll be the only one there when Drake kills you. _

_You're wrong._

_Think about it. He wants Sam dead. He would easily kill Caine if he really needed to. He wants anyone with powers dead. You have all of them. _

_He may want people with powers dead, but he won't kill me. He couldn't. _

_But he can, and he will._

"Shut the fuck up!" she screamed. Drake rushed through the door with wide eyes and Dane realized that she was talking aloud again.

"It's back?" Drake demanded his face in hers.

Dane looked down and shook her head. His hand reached up and held her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't lie to me," he warned.

"I'm fine," Dane snapped.

Drake stared at her. "No you're not."

She ignored him and got up from the bed.

"Hey," Drake snapped, throwing her into the wall, "listen to me. You need those syringes."

Dane kicked him away. "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

She continued through the door and down the hall. "Get your ass back here!" Drake commanded, storming off after her. His arm lashed out at her.

Dane yelped in pain, looking down at her shirt that was torn, revealing a line of blood on her side. She turned to face him. Drake stared at her, his gray eyes dark and menacing.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"You know you should've listened," he growled.

With a roar, Dane lunged at Drake but was caught short when she felt his new arm wrap tightly around her neck. She tried to dig her nails into the tough skin, but Drake didn't show any recognition to the pain.

"Now you listen to me," he snarled. "I may have stopped hitting you, but I'm still in charge. I can easily make sure you stay in your place if I have to."

"I dare you," Dane wheezed. Her head snapped to the side and she looked back to glare at him. Drake dropped her to the ground and watched as she tried to get air to her lungs.

"All you need to do is take your meds, and you won't have any bruises."

Dane looked up at him. She hated his guts right now, but she knew that she needed to listen to him. She wouldn't be beat and taking her meds, especially the shots, would keep the voice away. The shots kept the voice at bay for 3 days and there were about 20 shots in the box. 60 days with no voice. 2 months. That was it. Only 2 months. Then the voice would be back and there would be no meds. There would be no more Dane; the voice would take over. _In two months starving wouldn't be the only deaths here._

**So didn't really like how this ended but I had to show Dane's defiance that she still had towards Drake in words, and of course Drake doesn't like it when she fights back so it would make sense that they clash and that they clash HARD. My inner fan girl told me that Drake's attitude was all wrong but my inner urge to become an author was a higher priority. Read & Review por favor!**


	18. Chapter 18

Drake drove her truck back to Coates, his good hand moving his throbbing jaw back and forth. "Dammit Dane I think you broke my jaw."

She snorted. "If it was broken you'd be crying like a baby. I told you I didn't want them and you still force me to the ground. You did it to yourself."

"What the hell is your problem with needles anyways?"

"Not needles," Dane replied. "George used a muscle relaxant during his little games."

Drake's head turned to her. "What games?"

Dane just shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Don't do this again. Tell me."

She sighed and looked out the window. She wished she could block out the images, but as she told Drake, she was forced to relive that one weekend, the weekend that changed her life forever.

Dane admitted that George was somewhat attractive, but she wouldn't see herself coming on to him at all. Yet every girl at her school would. She had quite a few friends at school and she knew they were all friends with her because they wanted to go to her house to either swim at her pool or gawk at her 'dad'. He didn't argue with it either. He always seemed to 'forget' that they would come over and he was caught walking around the house in just shorts on numerous occasions. He openly flirted with her friends, but he always gave a look to Dane that gave her nightmares every night. Dane wished it would end, but it never stopped.

Her 'mom' was always traveling around the world and this weekend was no different. She had left Friday night for Seattle and planned to return Tuesday. Dane was going to be stuck with George for 4 days _alone. _She secretly begged her mom to go with her to Seattle, but her mom only said, "Next time, I'm going to New York. I'll take you then so you can visit your friends."

George stood by the front door, watching until his wife drove down the street before he turned to Dane with a sly grin. "Looks like it's just me and you now."

Dane's heart sank. She stayed in her room that night with her door locked, wondering if she could stay in here all weekend without food or water and be fine. But her growling stomach woke her up at 3:00. She quietly unlocked her door and stepped out to the hallway. As she passed George's room, she heard a girl's moans come from the TV. _Sick bastard, _she thought.

_Be happy he's using porn and not you, _the voice said.

As much as Dane hated the voice lately, it was right. If watching porn kept him away from her, then she was fine if he watched it 24/7.

She quickly ate a sandwich, gulped down a Monster, and walked back to her room. Just as she passed by his room, he jumped out and she winced as she felt the pinch of a needle enter her arm. Her mind screamed for her to run, but her body wasn't listening. She fell limp as he dragged her into his room and threw her onto his bed.

The next morning, Dane woke up in her bed. She winced as she got up, wishing she could erase what happened last night. She looked down the hall and saw George sitting on the couch, talking to one of his buddies on the phone.

"You need to come over," he said. "Great lay. Not even lying."

Dane's hands shook as she felt last night's meal come up.

_Stop him, _the voice hissed.

Dane continued to stare at the floor, not believing what had happened.

_ Do you want to become his little sex toy? _

Dane looked up and saw a knife holder. With shaky hands, she pulled out a knife and slowly walked to an oblivious George. She pulled the phone from his hands and pressed the knife to his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" George whimpered. Dane gave a slight smile and, with a swift movement, slid the knife across his neck. He flopped to the ground and a loud shriek cut through the air. Dane turned to face her mom who had come home early when a rainstorm in Seattle stopped all air traffic in or out of the airport.

Dane wiped a tear from her eyes. "She called the cops, who sent me away to the Institute. I fought the entire time. The state tried to give me a lobotomy. They kept saying that they 'looked at my DNA and my chromosomes were similar to many serial killers'. I was 'too much of a threat to society'."

Drake turned to look at her, his gray eyes worried. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Dane snorted. "Why does everyone do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say 'sorry'. Like it's your fault. Like you were there."

Drake sighed. "I don't know what else to say."

"How about, 'let's not ever bring this up again'?"

Drake nodded as they drove through the gates at Coates. He pulled her across the center console and onto his lap, holding her close.

Dane sniffed and mentally punched herself. She hated crying, especially in front of people. She felt him press her closer to him and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I fucking hate him," Drake growled.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore 'cause he's gone now."

"He better be. If I knew you then I'd kill him myself."

Dane stayed silent, just wanting the images to leave her head forever. She heard a faint knock on the outside of the car and scowled when she felt Drake shift to roll down the window.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice seething in annoyance.

Dane rolled her eyes when she heard Diana's voice. "Caine wants you guys. Now."

Drake sighed. "Fine. Just give us a minute."

Diana gave an overdramatic sigh before turning around and walking back to the doors of the academy.

Drake kissed the top of Dane's head before sighing. "Guess we have to go help Fearless Leader take over the FAYZ."

Dane groaned and looked out the window at Caine who was waiting impatiently on the front steps. "How mad will he get if we drive off?"

"He'd throw us into a wall."

Dane sat there contemplating if she'd be able to survive being thrown into a wall.

Drake smiled and opened the door, nudging her out. "Just do whatever he says."

"And if he says 'go kill Sam'?"

"Then call me. That's my job."

Dane smiled and walked to the front steps.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another two chapters because I have no homework and if I look busy, my mom won't give me chores. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I've decided to answer/reply to reviews here instead…so to aprilthirteen13: ya kinda sad that her 'dad' did that but what's worse is that people have been through what Dane has been through in real life…makes me sick that there are real Georges out there**

That day Dane was Caine's pet. He forced her to hone in each and every power she had, making sure she had 100% control and knowledge of them by that night when Caine was going to go after Sam and the others in Perdido Beach.

"You're going to be a dark horse," Caine explained. "We're not going to use you till the end. Watch each and every kid with a power, adopt them, and make sure you know them. If you can only get one, get Sam's power. I need you to have that power."

Dane only nodded. She didn't want to do this anymore. She knew every power she did not need to practice. She just wanted to see Drake. They were forced to wake up before sunrise and she hadn't seen him since then.

Just before they left, Drake ran up from the back of Coates, followed by about a dozen other kids carrying guns. Before Dane could question why, Caine forced them into the SUVs. Louise was driving again, and Dane chose to sit in the very back with Drake and another kid named Alex. Drake pulled her onto his lap, giving a death glare to Alex, forcing him to stare out the window with scared eyes. Drake smiled and pressed his lips to Dane's throat. She smiled and leaned back against him, glancing out the window as his new arm wrapped around her waist, squeezing slightly.

"What did he make you do all day?" Drake murmured into her ear.

"Just made me do the one thing you hate," she replied.

Drake sighed. "I don't hate a thing about you. No matter what. Always remember that."

Dane's lip twitched to a smile. "What did you do all day?" she whispered.

"Target practice. And I had to teach all these assholes," he shot a glance to Alex, "how to shoot a gun. I got them to shoot in the general direction of the target, but they're so fucking stupid that I don't even think they'll be able to get someone if they stood in front of them."

She smiled and glanced over to Alex, who was forcing himself to keep his head facing the window. His knuckles were white as he gripped the butt of the gun with shaking hands.

"So when do I get a gun?" Dane whispered to Drake.

"Do you know how to shoot one?"

"It can't be that hard."

Drake barked out a laugh, causing everyone in the SUV to jump.

"I hardly believe that driving into town can be funny, Drake," Caine drawled. "Want to tell me what made you laugh?"

"Dane believes that she should get a gun."

Caine looked back to Dane with a grin on his face. "Why do you need a gun? You already can hurt anyone you please with the flick of a wrist."

Dane shrugged. "Better to have some variety."

Drake smiled and tightened his arm around Dane, lightly kissing her shoulder.

Louise pulled the car over just outside Perdido Beach. They all climbed out and Dane looked towards the town plaza. "Go to the school," she said.

"What?" Caine demanded. "Why the fuck would I go to the school?"

"The kid has his troops at Ralph's. If you go that way you won't get far."

"So why the school?"

"You want Sam to give up?"

"Yeah."

"Go after the blonde."

"Astrid? She wouldn't be at the school."

"Nope," Drake said with a smile. "She'd be at the church with her retarded brother."

Caine smiled also, realizing her plan. He turned to Louise. "You. Back in the car."

"Why?"

"Sam needs to see me head to the school."

"Sammy won't know what hit him," Drake grinned as he and Dane took off to the town plaza.

Drake stood behind Dane as they crouched behind the church. They slipped up to an open window just as Sam and Astrid entered with Little Pete following behind them. He noticed as Dane's hands clenched into tight fists. "I take it you hate her?" he murmured.

"No shit," she breathed, careful not to let Astrid hear.

"Why?"

Dane glanced down to his arm and immediately returned her gaze back to him, hoping he didn't notice. He did. But he would have to think about it later because Sam walked out of the church, heading to the school. They sat in silence, watching as Astrid crouched in a corner with Little Pete. Dane's head snapped to the side when she heard a twig crack behind them.

Caine quietly walked up to the back of the church, followed by an irritated Diana.

"It's time," he whispered and Dane nodded, walking towards the front of the church.

"Oh, Blondie!" she called as she walked into the doors of the church. She smiled as Astrid scrambled for a walkie-talkie.

"Sam. Oh, my God."

Dane heard crackling on the other side before, "What's happening!"

"Where's Sammy Boy now?" Drake taunted as he walked up behind Dane.


	20. Chapter 20

**So this will make you guys want to toss your computer, laptop, phone, etc. after you read this chapter…that's all I'm saying right now :)**

Dane was sitting with Caine and Diana, waiting in her house. Caine's face was lit up and smiling, happy that Sam fell for his plan.

_My plan, _Dane thought. _Sam fell for my plan. If it weren't for me, Caine would be beat, and we would all be caught. _

_Maybe even dead._

Dane's heart dropped. That voice shouldn't be back for three days. It was just a few hours since she had the shot.

_I said I will always be there for you, _the voice answered. _Unlike Drake, I don't lie. _

_Just leave me alone, _Dane whimpered. She looked up; noticing Caine was watching her with an irritated look.

"Do you think Sam could beat me?" he asked again and Dane noticed a threat lingering underneath his words, daring her to say no.

She ignored him and walked to a window, looking down to Perdido Beach. She noticed a few coyotes prowling around the daycare, where she knew Drake was terrorizing the littles, his shark-like grin displayed on his face. Then she saw Sam, sitting just outside the daycare, eating French fries and waiting.

"It doesn't matter if he can beat you or not," she replied, "It matters whether he is scared of you or not. And right now, you seem to be losing."

With a snarl, Caine ordered everyone out. Dane smiled as she jogged down to the daycare, ready for the fight to begin.

Dane walked down the street, giving Sam a daring look. Sam just watched her, tense, waiting to see if she would attack. She didn't, and with a smile walked into the daycare. The kids' heads shot up from the T.V. and two teens who sat with them gave her a pleading look. Dane ignored them and walked to where Drake sat on a chair, clicking the safety on and off on his gun.

"Caine's getting impatient," she said, making sure the other teens heard her. "He sent Bug to Sam with an ultimatum: fight Caine man to man or the coyotes get kids for dinner."

Drake smiled. "How much longer?"

"One hour. Then the kids better know how to run."

"You psychotic bitch!" the girl screamed.

Drake jumped up, the gun pointed between the girl's eyes. Dane pushed him away and walked over to sit in front of the girl.

"What is your name?" Dane asked with a kind voice.

"M-M-Mary," the girl stammered.

"Mary," Dane clarified. She glanced down at the ground before looking back at Mary. "Do you believe in God, Mary?"

Mary nodded.

"Well, you better start praying."

Dane was beginning to get a headache. Mary and the other boy were trying to keep the kids calm but it wasn't work. There was constant wailing and Dane was ready to start killing the kids herself.

_Do it, _the voice taunted.

Dane looked away from Drake and winced. The last thing they needed right now was Drake to be distracted. They would find a way to deal with this tomorrow. Or in a few hours if Sam fought and lost to Caine.

Everyone was on edge, including Dane. She worried if Caine's plan would work. She worried if they would survive. Surely Sam would have Caine, Diana, Drake, and herself killed if they lost. They were the reason kids in the FAYZ had terror. They were the reason kids were cemented to the ground and starved. She was the reason a kid was dead. And she knew Sam wouldn't just let them go.

Just then, Taylor popped in, holding a tray of raw meat. "Hi," she said, "I brought food." Drake didn't have time to react before she threw the tray into a wall and popped back out. The coyotes lunched for the meat, ignoring Drake's screams to stop. Then the coyotes floated up to the air.

Dane heard Drake snarl Dekka's name before a flash of green/white light came through the wall, vaporizing the coyotes but leaving everyone on the ground unharmed. Drake pulled Dane away from the wall.

Edilio poked his head in. "Mary, get down!"

Mary pulled all of the kids to the ground as another beam of light came through the opening. Dane pulled up a force field in front of her and Drake, making sure that the light didn't go near them again. The door flew open and the coyotes ran out, their tails between their legs. Dane turned and a hole appeared in the wall behind Drake.

"Go!" she yelled as they scrambled out into the alley. He pulled her behind the dumpster and waited, watching the hole, waiting for Sam.

Sam ran out, looking left and right.

"They're behind the dumpster!" a voice yelled and Dane looked up to see Quinn and Brianna looking out over the edge of the roof. Drake jumped up and lashed out at Drake with his whip-hand as Dane shot a green/white light to Brianna.

"You stupid bitch!" she yelled.

"Now, that's not a nice thing to call someone," Dane warned with a smile.

"What the fuck?" Quinn shrieked. "Sam, you said she was like Taylor! Since when did Taylor shoot light beams?"

"Shit," Sam said. "Kill her Quinn."

"What?" he stammered, "I don't-"

"Now!" Sam bellowed then yelped in pain as Drake lashed him across the back. Sam fell to the ground and felt Drake's arm wrap tightly around his neck. Just as he began to fade out, he heard a gun firing. The release on his neck was the greatest thing he felt in his life.

"You're gonna die for this, Quinn," he heard Drake snarl.

Quinn raised the gun again but before she could get the shot, Dane ran over to Drake, grabbed his arm, and they disappeared. Sam didn't know where, and he didn't care, as long as he was alive and they were gone.

Drake opened his eyes in Dane's living room and watched as Dane paced back and forth, watching the town below them.

"Why the hell do you do that?" he demanded.

Dane ignored him as she clenched and unclenched her fists and winced occasionally.

He got up and stormed over to her, pressing her against the wall. She moved her head away and closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded. When she didn't, he grabbed her face and pressed it against his. "Is it back?"

Dane looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Help me," she whispered.

"Help with what? What's happening? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Dane's big blue eyes flashed to green. "She's gone now."

Drake took a step back. "Dane?" But it was too late. Dane's physical body was there. But whatever the voice was had control of her mind now.

Dane shoved Drake to the floor and, with a wink and a smile, she said, "Showtime," before slipping out the door and running down the long driveway to Perdido Beach.


	21. Chapter 21

Dane ran up the street just as the burned apartment building came crashing down. She saw Caine emerge and walked over.

"I was wondering where you went," he smiled, but it faltered when he noticed her closely. Her eyes were bloodshot and green and she wore a look of pure evil. "What the hell happened to you?"

Dane just smiled. "I'm fine. Is Sam dead?"

Caine didn't answer. He just stared, trying to figure out why she was different. "Where's Drake?"

Just as he asked, the crack of a whip shot through the air. They turned to see Drake fighting Orc, who was now a giant monster that seemed to be made out of rock.

"Go help him," Caine ordered and Dane took off to Drake's aid. He turned around to see a green/white light burn through the rubble of the building. "No," he breathed.

Dane was almost to Drake when she noticed Astrid walking out of the chapel. With a smile she sauntered over. Astrid stared at her with wide eyes, frozen in fear. She felt her feet leave the ground and she shrieked in terror as she levitated 20 feet in the air.

"Where's your hero now, Blondie?" Dane taunted.

"Sam!" she yelled, making Dane laugh.

"He's gone now. See that pile of bricks over there? Use your genius brain and guess who's laying underneath."

"Guess again, Dane." Dane whirled around to the sound of Sam's voice, dropping Astrid onto the front steps.

"Come on, Sam," Caine smiled as he walked up behind Sam. "She just wants to play."

Dane grinned and walked over to a limp Astrid.

"Stay away from her," Sam warned.

"Or what, Sam?" Dane snapped. "You going to blast me? Now, I seem to recall that you tried to kill Drake and now he's alive and well. You took something from someone I love. Now it's my turn. An arm for an arm, Sam." She squatted next to Astrid and grabbed her right arm.

"What are you doing?" Astrid whimpered, her whole body shaking.

"I'm sorry," Dane whispered, her voice no longer menacing. Astrid noticed that her now green eyes flashed to blue for a second before flashing back to green again. The evil grin was back and the grip around Astrid tightened.

"No," Astrid pleaded.

"Yes," Dane growled. The Dane winced and shook her head, her green eyes once again flashing to blue. "Help me," she moaned as she let go and clenched her hands to fists. She curled into a ball on the ground.

_Leave me alone, _she pleaded to the voice.

_No. You won't kill. Someone needs to get the job done. _

_ Why does everyone need to die?_

_ Earth must die. _

Dane heard the click of a safety and opened her eyes, staring into the barrel held by Quinn in a shaky hand. She sat up and grabbed the barrel, pulling it closer until it was pressed against her forehead. "Do it," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Quinn closed his eyes and looked away as his finger moved to the trigger. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the flash erupt from the muzzle before exploding into her head. She winced when she heard a loud _BANG! _


	22. Chapter 22

Dane's eyes flew open and she watched as Quinn lay on the ground, blood oozing from the wound in his shoulder. Dane's head jerked to the side as Drake mounted the stairs, smoke still lingering from the gun he held in his outstretched arm. His gray eyes were dark and Dane knew that he wasn't just going to leave Quinn with a bullet wound in his shoulder.

She jumped up and scrambled to Drake, trying to pull him away from the defenseless boy. "No," she whimpered. "Leave him."

Drake ignored her. Sam walked up to Drake his outstretched hand aimed right at Drake's face. "Leave. All of you. Now. Don't come back. Ever."

Drake looked right at Sam. "You think I'm scared of you, Sam? You think that I'm just going to bow to you because you have a power?"

Dane tugged at Drake again. "Let's go." She moved so she was between Sam's hand and Drake's face. She looked up at Drake. "Please."

With a scowl, Drake turned and walked down the steps to the SUV and Dane followed close behind, not caring about anyone else. Drake climbed into the car and slammed the door behind him. Dane watched him and didn't want to hear what he had to say. She was worried he would do more hitting than yelling. She turned and walked up the road towards her house, hoping Drake wouldn't notice where she was heading.

After 10 minutes of walking, she heard an engine slow down behind her. She ignored it and continued to walk, picking up her pace.

She flinched when she heard his voice. "Get in the car." She looked back at him and walked over to the passenger door. She slid in and he started to drive up the road to her home. Dane stayed quiet, pressing herself against the door, giving Drake his space. When they pulled into the gate, Dane felt his arm wrap around her waist. Before she could protest, Drake pulled her across the car seats and onto his lap. He pressed his face against hers and closed his eyes. Dane stayed where she was, too scared to move.

"Please don't do that again," he whispered and Dane turned her head to face him. He was watching her, blinking back tears.

"Do what?"

"Anything that happened today."

Dane looked down at her feet.

Drake smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. "I told you to stop doing that."

Dane's lip twitched into a smile. She felt Drake open the door and nudge her out. He followed close behind her as she walked to the front door.

"Shouldn't we be going back to Coates? What about Caine?" Dane asked as he pushed her to the bedroom.

"Screw Caine," Drake replied as he pressed her into the sheets, kissing her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

_Two weeks later…_

"Do you remember what to do?" Drake asked.

Dane nodded for the hundredth time. "Just say no," she smiled.

Drake nodded and looked out the window with a worried look. "The voice still hasn't returned?"

Dane shook her head. "Maybe it's gone for good."Suddenly, the world around Dane slowed down, frame by frame. Her friend, Kelli, stood before her, but her face was slightly distorted.

Kelli smiled. "Hello, Dane."

Dane just stared at the object, trying to figure out exactly what it was.

"Do you miss New York?"

Dane nodded. "But I like it here, too?"

"You have friends here?"

She nodded again.

"Not as much as New York though."

"I'm not leaving."

"But it's scary here. There's little food. How much longer till it's all gone?"

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. The FAYZ can't last forever."

Kelli became a little more distorted. "Come back to New York."

"No."

"But we miss you."

"No."

"We'll go to parties. It'll be like old times."

"I said no."

Kelli then transformed into something Dane couldn't describe. It was like an alien. But looked like a demon. Its voice became distorted. There were no features, just a black silhouette with toxic green eyes.

"I will have you," it snarled. "I will have all of you. You cannot survive." Then the thing disappeared and everything returned to real time.

Drake turned to look at her and noticed she was shaking. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "You're alive," he whispered. "You survived."

Dane nodded, trying to slow her racing heartbeat. Whatever that thing was, it was gone now. Or was it? It said it was going to destroy everyone. Was whatever this thing real? Was it in the FAYZ? And if it was, how long until kids began dropping like flies?

**Aw the end already came. Numerous hours, 56 pages, and thousands of cups of coffee later, it is finally done. But don't worry, already began working on the sequel, set in Hunger. Hope everyone continues to read!**


	24. Author's Note

_**For anyone who loved this story, I already have the sequel out. It's called You Found Me and you can find it just by searching it from the M rated section or just clicking on my name and finding it under my stories. I hope you guys loved this story! With love, DaniLee123. **_


End file.
